Destined
by StevieRae2011
Summary: My version of the 9th H.o.N. Since everybody's doin' the baby scenes lately, so am I. Rated T for kissing, mild violence, and just in case. Any way, i suck at summaries, so, Read & Review
1. Children

**Hi. Finally! A multi-chaptered one! If you're reading this and have not read my story Rephaim's Dream turn around! This story takes place after that. It's where Rephaim gets his wings back. Read it. If you have read it then you may await my message that always indicates the end of my A.N. Some notes. One name in here is Joi Marie. It is pronounced joey not joy. These child names are the names I have come up with for my own future children so no bombing. Joi's middle name is my own, Cassidy's is my sister's, and Layla's is my mother's so no bombing again. Kalleb's middle name is just a name I like. His name is pronounced Caleb. Different POV's! It's in the normal H.o.N. style where there is different POV's but only Zoey says "I". Alternate Reality of Children (tee hee). Sorry it's so short. Read On! **

Chapter 1: Children

_**Zoey**_

Me and Stark sat in the waiting room at the House of Night. I was pregnant. Nyx had gifted me with a child. The nurse, Ella, entered and told me to come back. As High Priestesses Stevie Rae and I had made sure we only had state of the art equipment. So, that included an ultrasound. Being 6 months along in my pregnancy, it was time to know the baby's gender.

"Hang on a second. Something's up here." Said Ella.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" my husband asked.

Ella laughed. "No, but more appropriately you should say _babies_."

"Twins?" I asked excitedly. Ella laughed again.

"Yes. Twin girls. Do you have the names picked out?" Me and Stark looked at each other. There had been two names for a girl we couldn't decide one over the other. Now we didn't have to. Stark spoke first.

"Joi Marie Stark." My husband listed the first name.

"And Layla Anne Stark." I listed the second name. I sat up and kissed my husband. Then we both left the room. Then I thought _"Doesn't Stevie Rae come in next?" _Then Stark and I got to the car and started driving away.

_**Stevie Rae**_

Stevie Rae walked in as Zoey walked out. "Twins." Zoey whispered and Stevie Rae smiled. Then her and her husband (Rephaim duh) walked in to see Ella prepping the ultrasound again. Stevie Rae lay down and lifted up her shirt. It was weird because her and Z had gotten the pregnancy test positives the exact same day. She felt the cool gel on her belly and the the camera.

"Nyx what are you brewing here?" Ella said quietly.

"What?" asked Rephaim.

"Well, it seems both you and Zoey are having twins, High Priestess." Ella said.

"What?" Stevie Rae said.

"You're having twins. A boy and a girl." Ella said again. "Names?" she asked.

"Cassidy. Cassidy Lynn Johnson." Stevie Rae said.

"And Kalleb. Kalleb Anthony Johnson." Rephaim said next.

"Well, it seems Kalleb takes after his father." Ella said, looking amused.

"What do you mean?" asked Rephaim, very confused.

"Well, and I'm not positive, but, it seems little Kalleb has wings." Ella replied.

"Wings. My son has wings." Rephaim said.

"Can you tell what color they are? Are they black?" asked Stevie Rae, concerned.

"I cannot tell you their exact color, but they are not dark enough to be black. Except the base. The bases are black.

"They will be gorgeous." Stevie Rae said when Rephaim's face started to go dark. "Only the base is black. They are nothing like Kalona's. They'll be gorgeous, like yours. Your mother would be proud. Now, can you fly us home? We don't have a car and it's almost light. Soon, I'll be burnin' and you'll be a bird. So can we go please?"

"Of course, darling." Then with thank yous they left to go. Once outside, Rephaim opened his gorgeously colored wings and flew homeward. _"I'll call Zoey after a good night's sleep. I'm so excited." _

**Okey dokey that's chapter one. I'll probably update tomorrow. And don't worry… Little Kalleb's not the only special child… Mwahahaha! Feeling devious (lol), StevieRae2011, signing off. **


	2. Visitor

**Okay. Chapter 2. Let's go. I'm not really in the mood to write another story, but, I can't let my fans down, can I? Okay, so we have a surprise visitor and we find out all the babies' abilities. No, the babies aren't born yet. And, as a random answer to a random question a random person might ask (yes, I like the word random): Yes, Stevie Rae did call Zoey after a good night's sleep. Remember, I don't curse AT ALL! And, anything in parenthesis that I have signed is from me. Read On! **

Chapter 2: Visitor

_**Stevie Rae**_

Stevie Rae was up early. She lay on her bed and waited for her husband to return. When she heard the giant flapping of wings her heart fluttered. As Rephaim walked in and kissed her she felt an odd fluttering in her belly.

"Kalleb?" she said out loud. Rephaim gave her a look like "have you gone batcrap crazy?". So, she amended her sentence.

"I think Kalleb might've just fluttered his wings."

"Ohhhh. That's pretty cool." Rephaim said.

"Can we go over to Z's house? I've got to talk to her." Stevie Rae had no idea why she just said. But she had a feeling she had to see Z. Maybe it was one of her Nyx feelings.

"'Course. Why?" Rephaim asked.

"To tell you the truth I ain't got one dang clue." Rephaim laughed at her. They actually took their car today. She didn't feel like flying today. They drove the 3 miles to Z's house and all the time Stevie Rae was so fidgety. She didn't even know why she needed to see Z and yet it was she couldn't get there fast enough. When they finally got there she practically ran out of the car to the doorbell. She rang it and she saw Stark run to see who it was.

_**Zoey**_

When my husband walked into our living room with my best friend and her husband it was a shock.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked. It was odd seeing them here so early.

"Stevie Rae wanted to see you. She's been bugging me the whole ride here." Rephaim answered before Stevie Rae had a chance.

"Why?"

"Because I got one of them Nyx feelins' that told me I gotta see you. Other than that I don't really know." Stevie Rae said, shooting her husband a glare. "It's also tellin' me the guys need to leave." She tacked onto the end of the sentence.

Together we said, "Out." To the guys. The guys left and we just sat there. A few minute later a near-blinding light flashed. A gorgeous, near-transparent woman stood before us.

"Nyx!" we both said.

"Yes, my daughters. Very good, Stevie Rae. You did exactly what I wanted you to. I have good news. And, I have news that may be difficult." The Goddess said.

"Good news first, please." I said.

"As you wish u-wet-si-a-ge-ya (Did I spell that right- StevieRae2011). Nyx said. "Kalleb is not the only gifted child being born. Young Cassidy will have a stronger fire affinity that even Shaunee possesses. Kalleb will be strong and fast to accompany his wings. He will be a fine Warrior someday. Layla will have an air affinity to contest Damien's. Little Joi will have Visions that will predict and be as painful as Aphrodite's. She will also have a water affinity. It will be less strong than her fellow children's but will still be rather strong."

"Wow. That was unexpected, Nyx." Stevie Rae said. She and I were both shocked. "What's the news that may be difficult?" she continued.

"Your children are destined to help you defeat my fallen Warrior. They will never be normal children. From the day the learn to talk full sentences their affinities will activate. Kalleb will not be able to draw in his wings. I am giving you warning. Do not make him hide who he is. Who all of your children are. Who you are. Be who you are." And with that the Goddess of Night disappeared.

_**Stark**_

"What could they possibly be doing?" Stark asked Rephaim.

"Who knows with those two?" Rephaim replied.

"What did we get ourselves into when we married them?"

"A life full of love, drama, happiness, drama, oh, and, did I say drama?"

"Several times." They both began to laugh. Then the girls entered.

_**Rephaim**_

When Stevie Rae walked in she looked sad and her eyes looked wet. Zoey looked the same.

"What's wrong?" Rephaim asked the girls.

"Kalleb, and, and, Cassidy. Kalleb's gonna be in a freak show. The kids will pick on him. He- he won't be able to retract them like you. And- and Cassidy's gonna have a fire affinity that's gonna kick in when she's like 3. Oh, and did I mention they're gonna be key figures in destroying Kalona." Stevie Rae said.

"Why is that so bad?" Rephaim asked, not understanding.

"Because that's not the life I want for my kids!" Stevie Rae screamed.

"And what is wrong with you?" Stark asked Zoey.

"Layla will have a very strong air affinity. And Joi will be Vision Girl With a Water Affinity. They will help me destroy Kalona."

"And you don't want them to help? Because you want them to normal. Z, in case you didn't notice, no child of ours could EVER be normal. So, Nyx showed up?"

"Yup. And, Stark, I think you're right that our children will never be normal. I mean, come on, their parents are Arrow Boy and Elemental Girl." Zoey said.

"Same goes for us Rephaim. Except we're Bird Boy and Earth Girl." Stevie Rae smiled. They all started to laugh.

_**Zoey**_

Stark and I drove home with thought of the future clogging our brain. _Abnormal or not, they're my kids, and I will protect and love them. Thus I swear and bind my Oath. _I prayed to Nyx. In my head, heart, and soul I heard the whispered words _Thus you have sworn and bound your Oath. So I hold it to you. As I've said so mote it be. _Nyx's last words echoed in my head. _"Who all of your children are. Who you ar. Be who you are."_ It became very hard to remember in the times to come.

**That's it for today. Check back tomorrow or Saturday for the next chapter. Thanx so much to my fans who encouraged me to post so soon. I love you guys! Okay well, I hope you guys liked our babies' special powers. With love, StevieRae2011, signing off. **


	3. Born

**Okay. This is gonna be a long, long, long A.N. because I'm going on one of my massively long rants. Okay, so wait, I post my thousand word chapter and nobody reviews! Not a single person! The only reason I posted it last night was for you guys. And you desert me? Not. Cool. I may sound stuck up here but I like hearing from you guys. It makes me feel like a failure when you guys don't respond. Please guys, review. Okay so, now that I got that out of my system, chapter notes time! Okay, so are you ready to meet- drum roll please (dumdumdum dumdumdum dumdumdumdumdumdumdum!)- the babies! Yep, this story takes place three months after chapter, so 6 + 3= 9 months! I'm so psyched to write this. In other news, my baby inspiration came from Nyx's chosen one and iLOVEdisneyandvampiresxx1996! Thanx guys. You rock! This A.N. is 168 words long. That's got to be, like, a record (For me at least)! Read On!**

Chapter 3: Born

_**Zoey**_

Stark and I were rushing to the House of Night. It was 3 months since Nyx had showed up and told Stevie Rae and I that our children were not normal. _Nyx, help me. What do you have planned for my children? _I prayed to the Goddess. Just the faintest whisper passed through my mind, but I managed to catch it. It was only 3 words but they rang through my soul. _Trust me, daughter. _Nyx spoke and I knew instantly that I did trust her. I had to. She was the only Goddess I believed in, and therefore, the only one watching over and protecting me.

Then, a contraction hit. I felt my face scrunch up in pain. I squeezed Stark's hand that was in mine.

"It's okay, Z. Breathe. Just hang on. We're almost there." My wonderful husband said. I tried to smile but it hurt too much.

"Don't strain yourself, Zoey." Just then we arrived at school. Erik was outside waiting for us. Erik was still at the school as a Tracker. There weren't really a lot of kids with the fledgling gene in Tulsa. _It'll suck if Heath has it when he's reborn. _I thought, and a wave of pain hit me. Not physical pain. It was a pang in my heart. After 3 years I still missed him. Right now he'd probably tell me the same things Stark was, only he'd tell me not to cry. He'd say Is not too much when I cry. I felt Erik take my other hand as they both led me inside.

"It's okay, Zoey. It'll be over soon." Erik said, trying to comfort me, too. I used to think I was in love with Erik. Then he turned in to a possessive, jealous, raging jerkface. Then he became my friend again. We both realized we didn't love each other, but we still wanted to be friends.

I heard the flapping of wings above. I looked up, fearful Kalona had returned. But, no. It was Rephaim and Stevie Rae. As Rephaim landed an withdrew his wings, I saw Stevie Rae was obviously in pain.

"Is she in labor?" I heard Stark ask Rephaim.

"Yes. Is the same true for Zoey?" Rephaim replied.

"Yup." My husband told the former Raven Mocker.

"Can we stop sitting here talkin' about it and get inside?" Stevie Rae spoke up from Rephaim's arms.

"Yeah, seriously, guys?" I spoke up. I was shocked at how weak I sounded.

"Oh, yeah!" both guys said. They looked like they had forgotten how much pain we were in. We rushed inside. When Ella saw us, she at least knew how severe the pain was and that we needed proper care.

"Get them inside!" she ordered. The men rushed inside the room and laid us on the beds. Ella hooked us up to monitors and all sorts of wacky crap. And so began the long, long labor.

_**Stevie Rae**_

Labor lasted 9 hours. But it was worth. Stevie Rae looked down at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. Cassidy Lynn Johnson. Her daughter. Her hair was the color of Rephaim's, if not a little lighter. Her eyes were the exact shade of Stevie Rae's. She was 9pounds, 12 ounces. She was gorgeous. She could not believe anything that beautiful had come from her.

Next, she looked at the little boy in her husband's arms. He was a blonde like her but other than that he was his father's son. His eyes, his skin, ears, the shape of his face. In all those areas Cassidy looked more like her, only she had her father's eyes, too. Forever this is the day she would hold in her mind as the best day of her life. Cassidy had been born at exactly 12:00 midnight. Kalleb had followed 2 minutes later. His wings were silky soft. They were white at the top and faded into every shade of blue imaginable, all the way to black at the base.

"Did you learn to fly or walk first?" I asked my husband, suddenly curious.

"Fly, actually. It was easier to move my wings than my feet." He replied. Stevie Rae smiled. So, they'd have to deal with Kalleb fly out the door before they had to worry about him walking out the door. At 10 pounds 13 ounces, he weighed a little more than his sister. He definitely was just as beautiful as she was.

Cassidy looked every bit like a little flame. Nyx had chosen right to give her a fire affinity. _Oh, great. I'll have to worry about my daughter setting fire to the tunnels by the time she's 3. Wonderful. _Stevie Rae thought, once again looking at her daughter. Her daughter. Her son. Her twins. She still couldn't believe she had 2 children. _Thank you, Nyx. Thank you. _Stevie Rae thought to the Goddess. The only reply she got was _"Do not hide who he is. Who all of your children are. Who you are. Do not hide who you are." _The same thing Nyx had said to her and Zoey before she'd disappeared.

"I won't." she whispered. No one heard her.

_**Zoey**_

I looked down at my daughter. Joi Marie Stark. Her hair was Stark's hair color and her eyes were mine. Her face was everything Stark. Only her high Cherokee cheek bones were mine. She was so tiny. Only 7 11 ounces. Her sister was a different story.

Layla Anne Stark was 13 pounds 15 ounces. Her hair was the color of mine. Her eyes were Stark's. Her skin tone and face were mine. She looked so much like me it was scary. It was hard to believe they were supposed to be identical twins. The only thing about them that was alike was their cheekbones. They both had my prominent Cherokee cheekbones.

"They're beautiful." I told my husband. It was true. And not just because they were my kids. They were gorgeous.

"Yes they are. I don't believe they're ours." He told me.

"Neither do I." Stark kissed me. We broke apart after a couple seconds because our daughters started crying.

"Believe it." He said exasperated. We laughed. This was gonna be tough I was 23, he was 26. We were young but not too young.

"I hope we'll be good parents." I said.

"Yeah ,Z? I hope so, too." He said.

"Ya'll will do fine! Don't worry so much." Stevie Rae spoke up from across the room.

"Yeah. I'm sure you and Rephaim'll do fine, too." I told her back.

"Lucky fecker. He's not gonna be up at 4 p.m. with screaming babies. Isn't that right, _mo bann ri?" _Stark said, using that stupid Scottish accent he had picked up from Seoras like 4 years ago.

"Yeah. At least you'll get up sometimes instead of me. Stevie Rae's all alone." I said, smiling at her.

"Quit laughin' at me. Stupid daytime bird bullpoopie." Stevie Rae said and frowned, which just made us laugh.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Rephaim said, returning from getting donuts.

"Not dang thing, honey. But, you'll be missin' a lot that I won't be. Like getting' up at 4 p.m." Stevie Rae said, pouting.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I'm so sorry." Rephaim said sarcastically. Stevie Rae slapped him playfully in the arm.

"Where're the donut?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Right here." Rephaim said, handing me one. Then of course Stevie Rae complained. She got a donut, then Stark got one. Then Rephaim took one, too. Then Stark yawned. I looked to the window and saw the sky turning gray. Rephaim closed the blinds.

"I have to go, darling." Rephaim said. He bent and kissed Stevie Rae, then walked out. A second later we heard a raven's squawk. A second after that Stark was asleep in a chair and Stevie Rae in her bed.

"I suppose I should sleep, too. I rang for the nurse to come take the babies- mine and Stevie Rae's, too- to the nursery. After she came and went I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Okay. That's it for today. Rephaim is soooo lucky lol. Btw this story is gonna go till the kids are about 3, and their affinities kick in. Ohmigod! Last night my mom was reading my favorite part of Awakened and I was trying to read it across from her, upside down! And because I was reading it upside down I was reading slow, so she kept turning the page before I finished. Then she pushed me and rolled me over and I'd be like "Stop pushing me!" and be laughing and she'd do it again. It was hilarious. Done writing (and possibly thinking lol) for today, StevieRae2011, signing off. **


	4. Decided

**Okay. Hi! Sorry this is late! The rest of this was actually written yesterday. I have nothing better to do than post a new chapter! I am contemplating only posting a chapter once a week. Please comment if you think that is a horribly bad idea please tell me so. I'm just gonna tell ya'll, but my mother turned off my Personal Messaging. The biggest thing I want to do is apologize for my rant yesterday. It was wrong. I should have realized that you guys have more to do than read & review my stories. Okay. Notes time! This one takes place 3 days after chapter 2. I am going to try and introduce the rest of the nerd herd (lol) including Aphrodite. I said TRY! So don't comment saying there's no nerd herd. I'd like to thank iLOVEdisneyandvampiresxx1996 for being the 1****st**** to comment on chapter 2. I believe I did that right. If not she was included in the last chapter. Read On!**

Chapter 4: Decided

_**Aphrodite**_

"Darius!" Aphrodite yelled to her husband.

"Yes, my beauty?" he yelled back.

"Bumpkin, Bird Boy, Arrow Boy, and Zoey are coming over so we can meet the little babies." She told him. Yes, after all these years she still made fun of them. Nyx had increased her lifespan to that of a full vamyre, though she was still human. She would be alive as long as Darius was.

"Is the rest of our group coming, too? Or just those 4?" he replied.

"Well, Zoey just listed those 4, but I intend to invite the rest of them, too." She snorted. She still pretended not to like them (especially the Twins), even though they were her closest friends.

"Shall we start cleaning the house?" Darius asked.

"Duh. I also have to brush my hair and do my makeup and get dressed and take a shower." She complained.

"How long do we have?"

"About 2 hours."

"So how about I clean and you do all that and hope you're done by the time they get here?"

"Good plan." Even though she was in her 20's she was still obsessed with her looks. It seems some things never change. She turned on her iPhone and looked at her albums. She saw that she had the new Taylor Swift CD and turned on "Sparks Fly". She stepped into the shower and started to sing along. Taylor was the ONLY country singer she liked. Stevie Rae would never let her live it down if she found out, which is why she was never allowed to touch Aphrodite's iPhone.

_**Rephaim **_

Rephaim was currently running a brush through his long hair. Stevie Rae walked in so she could braid it for him. Her short hair did not need his help to stay pretty. It was easy to manage.

"You lookin' like you need a haircut, baby." She told him.

"Yes, I probably do. Can you do it tomorrow?" Because he was a bird when all the barber shops were open, it was up to Stevie Rae to trim it.

"Yup." She finished braiding his hair and left to go dress the babies. Kalleb had to small holes in the back of all his shirts. All of Cassidy's would probably have to be fire proofed later. Rephaim looked in the mirror and let his wings sprout from his back. His gorgeous blue and blonde wings.

"Thank you, Nyx." He said quietly. He still remembered in detail the dream that had given him his wings. His mother was proud of him. He was proud of himself. He got up and drew in his wings. Then he went to go get dressed.

_**Stevie Rae**_

It was so dang hard to get these kids dressed! She had worry about hurting Kalleb's wings. Cassidy wouldn't stop squirmin'.

"Sit still." She said. It had absolutely no effect on the squirmin' babies. _Why can't they be older?_ She thought. She knew she would miss them as babies in, like, 11 years. But, now, she wanted them to grow up. She delicately outstretched Kalleb's wings so she could put them through the holes in his shirt. He smiled. Just a tiny itty-bitty smile you could mistake for nothing. She gasped.

"Rephaim!" Stevie Rae yelled. Her husband came running. He saw no danger so he stopped and smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Kalleb smiled! It was so small I almost missed it! But he did!" she babbled.

"Really? Oh my Goddess! That's amazing, Stevie Rae!' he babbled right along with her. It wasn't like him to babble but this was a special occasion. They leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips met, Cassidy started crying.

"Well. She'll always need to be center of attention. You can already tell." And they both started to laugh.

_**Zoey**_

I looked at my husband, sleeping in again.

"Stark!" I yelled at him. "Stark, wake up!" I shoved at him a little.

"Huh? Wha? What's going on?" my husband said.

"You slept in again. It's almost 8! Get up!" I reached over and hit him with a pillow from my side of my bed."

"Don't hit me, wumman." He said. I can't believe he _still_ used that stupid accent.

"Stop talking like Seoras!" I yelled at him laughing.

"Never." He sat up and pulled me to him. He gave me a kiss good morning.

"You can't blame me for being tired. Layla woke up at 3, screaming. And then, she woke up Joi. So I was up at 3 p.m. shushing 2 babies too sleep while you developed a massive bed head." He told me, smiling. My hands reached up to check my hair. I slapped him again with my pillow because I knew he was lying about my hair.

"Liar!" I yelled at him, laughing. I got up to get into the shower.

"Go dress the kids. We have to get ready to go to Aphrodite's and Darius's place. And I have to take a shower."

"Don't I get to take a shower?" he whined, wearing that cocky grin I love so much.

"Sure you do. After I'm done." I said smiling back at him. I walked to bathroom and got in the shower.

_**Stark**_

Stark had the babies dressed in no time. Unlike Stevie Rae's children, the girls weren't squirmers.

"That's my girls." He told them, rocking them gently in her arms. They sat there and their eyes drooped. "That's my babies. Shhhhh." He said to them. His babies fell asleep in his arms. It was the greatest thing he'd ever felt.

_**Aphrodite (2 hours later)**_

Aphrodite stepped out of the bathroom, 2 minutes too late. Her hair was gorgeous. She had enough makeup on so you could tell she did, but not enough to look plastic.

"Hello, Aphrodite." Erin Bates said.

"Ditto, Aphrodikey." Shaunee said.

"Hello." Damien said. _He's looking better_. Aphrodite noted. _Not quite so depressed._

"Hey." Stevie Rae told her. She was holding Kalleb.

"Hello." Rephaim told her. He was, of course, holding Cassidy.

"Hey, Aphrodite. What's up?" Stark said. He was holding Layla. He was bouncing her gently in his arms. He didn't exactly look manly.

"Hi-ya." Zoey told her. She was holding her other daughter. "I have good news for you."

"What?" she asked.

"Well, me and Stark decided that, since we have 2 daughters, Stevie Rae and Rephaim will be Joi's godparents, and you and Darius will be Layla's." Zoey told her. She was so happy she almost exploded.

"Oh my Goddess! Are you serious?" Zoey nodded. "Thank you. We'd be honored." Then, Aphrodite actually hugged Zoey. She actually hugged her.

"Let me guess, you'll deny this forever?" Zoey asked, smiling and hugging her back.

"Not this time. Then I would have to deny how happy I am right now." Aphrodite told her.

"We also have something to say." Rephaim spoke up.

"Yup. Well, so everyone in our group is happy, we have also made a decision."

"What's this one?" Shaunee asked.

"Well, Zoey and Stark will, of course, be Kalleb's godparents. And, just to be funny, my daughter with a fire affinity will have 2 godmothers, one with a water affinity and one with the same affinity as her. Her godfather will have an air affinity." Because she didn't use names and spoke fast everybody took a minute to figure out who she meant. Damien figured it out first.

"Oh, thank you, guys. You're the best!" he told them. Then the Twins figured out what she meant by "two godmothers" and screamed in joy.

"Oh. Thank you, Stevie Rae. We'd love to be Cassidy's godmothers." Erin and Shaunee said at the exact same time. Everybody started to laugh.

**Okay. So. I'm actually writing this at 1:10 in the morning. I have not even finished the story, yet. I just had to write this now. Me and my mom are watching the last Medium. It's so sad. They killed Joe! Joe died. And 41 years later Allison died, too. As an old lady. Sitting here writing this I am almost crying. I'll finish this A.N. tomorrow (well, technically, later today), but for now, bye! Now starts the A.N. I'm right when I'm finished with the chapter. Umm, well, I think this was a pretty good chapter. I love the idea for Cassidy's godmothers. I mean, if you choose one Twin as godmother (or for anything), you have to choose them both. I really have nothing to say except read and review. And for those of you who love Taylor Swift, I just had to make Aphrodite like her. The song she was listening to was what I was listening to at the moment. And, if you don't like Taylor Swift, I'm sorry. She is my favorite singer so you're gonna have to deal. Proud of my awesome chapter, StevieRae2011, signing off. **

**P.S. I might, I **_**might, **_**post another chapter today. But, don't get mad if I don't. It takes a lot of work to post these every day. Please tell me if you think I should still do them every day or if it's a good idea to do them once a week. Bye. **


	5. Celebrated

**Okay. Well, until my mother fixes it, I can't use Microsoft Word on my laptop. Until she fixes it, I'll be using hers. No accursed "s" key. My "s" key broke so you have to actually apply pressure to get it to work. So my sister started calling it the accursed "s" key and it stuck. Anyway, chapter notes. For one, there is a large time skip between this chapter and the last. One year, actually. Well, 362 to be exact. It's birthday time. A happy chapter. This won't be the best, but it's more of a fill-in chapter. I'd like to thank iLOVEdisneyandvampiresxx1996 for posting such a long and complimenting review. Read On! **

Chapter 5: Celebrated

_**Stevie Rae**_

Oh my Goddess! Stevie Rae could not believe the twins were 1 already. It seemed only yesterday she was bringing them home from the infirmary. Cassidy's hair was already down to her ears. It was only a bit lighter than Rephaim's and her features looked more like Stevie Rae every day. She liked to smile a lot.

Kalleb, on the other hand, was her exact opposite. His hair was growing curlier by the day. He looked exactly like a mini Rephaim. He was loud, pouty, and had a very boyish attitude. When he did smile it lit up his whole face. He was flying by about 2 months old. His first word was "Dada" just like Cassidy's. they were both trying to walk by 9 months. She was proud of them.

"They're wonderful, aren't they?" Rephaim said, coming up behind her.

"Yeah. I can't believe they're mine." She told him.

"Ours." He corrected.

"That's right. Ours." She turned to kiss him. Of course, right then was the moment Kalleb chose to steal Cassidy's favorite toy. She stole a kiss then went to reprimand him.

"Kalleb!" she said. He looked up. "You don't fly in and take your sister's toys. That's not nice." She tapped him on the hand and left to go get ready for the joint birthday party they were having at Zoey's. Rephaim could dress the kids.

_**Zoey**_

I sat and stared at my kids. _My kids. _I still couldn't believe. How had I ever made anything so beautiful. I reached my hand out and started to tickle Joi. She smiled. She had the most adorable smile.

"Mama." She said. She said all the time. We could never get her to say 'Dada' though. I'd thought I'd heard it once or twice but never with Stark around.

"Come on, Jojo. Say 'Dada'. Please?" I tried again.

"Dada." Layla said.

"I know you'll say it for me, Laylay. I want Joi to say it." I told my eldest daughter. She was born at 12:07 and Joi at 12:13. Both lucky numbers as far as I was concerned. Taylor Swift thought 13 was, and she loved the number 7. And who doesn't love Taylor Swift? I think even Aphrodite likes her.

"Say, 'Dada', Joi. Please, for Mama?" I tried once more.

"Da-" She cut off when Stark walked in.

"Crap, Stark. She was just about to say 'Dada'" I told him.

"Give it up, Z. She'll say it when she wants to." I knew it disappointed him that only one of our daughter would say 'Dada' while both of them say 'Mama', but he still smiled.

"No. She started to say but stopped when you walked in. Couldn't you have walked in like a millisecond later?" I complained. I just wanted to hear her say it once, for sure.

"Come on, we have to clean the house, take a shower, and dress the kids." Stark said. He was not really into the idea of hosting a party at our house, but for the girls, he'd do it. Everybody in the group was coming over. Neferet had wanted to come, probably to see if she could kill my children. Huh. As if. I'd said it nicely though, seeing as everyone still liked her. She had her own House of Night in West Virginia, but wanted to come down today specifically. Again, I repeat, as if.

"We have to get ready." He reminded me, because I was still staring at the twins.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." I put the twins in their playpen and went to get ready.

_**2 Hours Later**_

_**Aphrodite**_

"All right, everyone. Sit down so we can do this with limited casualties caused by Godmommy." Aphrodite shouted. As she said the last part she smiled at Layla. "I'm going to bring my goddaughter her gift first. Then I'll give her sister her gift along with Stevie Rae's and Rephaim's two kids and then you can all go crazy." Zoey had given her total control of presents. She stepped up to Layla and said "Here, baby." Layla tore at it (with help from her mother) and lifted out a Gucci shirt emblazoned with her name, a gold card, and designer shoes.

"Didn't you go a little overboard, Aphrodite?" Zoey asked.

"A gold card?" Erin asked.

"Seriously?" Shaunee added.

"Of course not, Z. And, why not?" she replied, shooting a glare at the twins as she responded to them.

"'Cause she's a year old! The Twins said together.

"So what?" Aphrodite said.

"Can we just get on with this?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Of course. And, don't think I forgot you Joi." Aphrodite turned to her goddaughter's sister. As Joi and Zoey tore at the paper they found yet another gold card and another Gucci shirt, this one with Joi's name on it.

"Un-" Erin started.

"-believable" Shaunee finished. How could Aphrodite afford all this? Well, she did have a massive inheritance. Her dad had finally managed to OD. Her mom couldn't take the pressure of being the mayor's widow and followed right behind him. It would have been romantic if she had followed him because she couldn't live without him. But that was not so.

Next, she went to Kalleb. His shirt had holes cut into the back of course. He had a gold card, too. She was really a good and caring honorary aunt. Cassidy got the same things as Joi. Only her goddaughter got shoes. Then, as promised Aphrodite stepped back and let things continue in a semi-orderly fashion.

Damien got his goddaughter a teddy bear and gift card to Babies R Us. He got Kalleb a little itty bitty football and the same gift card. He got Zoey and Stark's daughters little twin stuffed dogs that were so cute! They also both got the gift cards.

The twins got their goddaughter the cutest little boots that probably cost a fortune. They got her brother a full outfit that was totally Twin style. Joi got a scarf and Layla got a necklace. They all each got rings, too.

Stevie Rae and Rephaim got their kids each a shirt, a toy, and a tiny little roll along bike. (You know, the kind you sit on and push with your legs?- StevieRae2011) They got Joi a doll house, and they got Layla an outfit with a pretty little skirt and a T-shirt.

Stark and Zoey got their kids only one gift each. They each got a blessed necklace infused with the 5 elements. It was a means of protection in the years to come. Joi's was a crescent moon and Layla's was a full moon. They got the same thing for Cassidy and Kalleb. Kalleb's was the wings of Erebus and Cassidy's was a star.

"Happy Birthday!" everybody called out once the last gift was handed to its recipient. Then they all stated to sing the birthday song. When that was finished the worst thing imaginable happened. First there was a terrible flapping of wings. Then his horrid figure walked through the doorway.

"Hello. Did you miss me?" Kalona said. He flashed a grin.

**I'm so sorry this is so late. I've just been so busy. I'll try to work harder to post every day but I have a horrible memory. Anyway, I know I said this would be a happy chapter but the idea for the end just popped into my head as I was writing. I just had to do it? This is not the final showdown and nowhere near it so do not fear. I am planning to do the rest of the series. PC and Kristen planned for 12 so I'm doing the last 4. Please don't stop reading just because I forget to post. Sincerely (that just sounds way too proper but whatever), StevieRae2011, signing off. **


	6. Chased

**Okay. So, first of all, I want to go down on my knees and beg your forgiveness for not updating. I've just been so busy! I've been reading and hanging out and doing homework and just haven't been in the mood to write. In case you're one of the people who don't read the A.N.'s at the beginning and end of each chapter ****LISTEN UP!****Kalona is NOT being killed in this chapter or in this story! The kids don't even have their powers yet, and they're essential.**** I'm not yelling by the way. But anyway, that's all the chapter notes. Read On! **

Chapter 6: Chased

_**Zoey **_

I moved instinctively in front of my children. I mentally called all of my elements to my side. This would not be the final showdown, I knew. Nyx had told me that.

"What do you want her Kalona?" I growled. All of us were huddled around the children.

"To see my son, of course, but he does not seem to be around." He shot a glare at Stevie Rae. "Did you fail to love him as I predicted? Leave him for this mortal?" He spoke to her.

"It is me, Father." Rephaim spoke up, proud and strong. He moved closer to his wife and kids.

"Rephaim? How can this be?" Kalona looked genuinely shocked.

"The Goddess gifted me with this form when I chose her, and not you." Rephaim put extra sting into the last part.

"So, you get off without punishment while I am banished for eternity? You are rewarded while I suffer?" Kalona was angry.

"He was punished, Kalona. I live without my husband every day. He is a raven during the day. He leaves his wife, his children, from sunup to sundown. Is this not punishment enough?" Stevie Rae spoke up, venom in her words. Her eyes were like dagger of ice, cold and deadly.

"So, I assume these are my grandchildren?" He pointed to Cassidy and Kalleb.

"No. They are not, Father. You disowned me. I am not your son, no more than my son and daughter are your grandchildren. Do I make myself clear? My children have been gifted by Nyx to be the ones to defeat you. Knowing you are blood makes that hard enough. Thinking you are family would make that unbearable." Rephaim replied his voice as cold as his wife's eyes. He looked at his children, and his wife and I knew he would never betray them.

"Kalona! By the power I have been gifted with I tell you, you do not belong here. You are not wanted. By the power of the Goddess, Nyx, I ask you what do you want here. Why come today?" My voice was amplified by the elements as I spoke. The power inside me filled me and I wasn't afraid anymore. Some small part of my soul wanted him but was easily crushed by the memory of Heath's neck snapping.

"I am here to recruit my son back to my forces. His children and wife would be of use to me but I came only for him. I came today because I was flying overhead and felt his presence." Kalona replied. He had shrunk away from the power in my voice. He felt Nyx's presence in my power and it scared him.

"Kalona! You are banned from this house!" I yelled beginning what I knew others would follow.

"From this family!" Rephaim shouted together.

"From this block!" the Twins yelled.

"From this group!" Aphrodite hollered.

"From these minds and hearts!" Damien shouted.

"From this town!" my husband yelled.

"From these dreams!" Stevie Rae yelled.

"Kalona! You are banished!" We all yelled. The strength of the elements surrounded us. Wind lifted him while fire surrounded him. Water soaked him and the earth trembled if he tried to pull away. Spirit made him weak so he could not fight.

"I'll be back A-ya! Rephaim! You have betrayed me. I'll tell your brothers where you are. They'll kill your wife and children while they sleep. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed and yelled. A light flashed and he was gone. Rephaim fell to the ground and began to weep.

"Rephaim?" What's wrong?" Stevie Rae kneeled beside her husband.

"My father. He hates me so. How could he hate his blood? His blood, Stevie Rae, which runs in my veins." Rephaim sobbed.

"He's blood, honey, but he ain't family. Don't worry about him. And don't worry about me either. I'll be fine. The earth will let me know if anything allied with Darkness tries to enter the tunnels. We'll be safe." Stevie Rae kissed him. His tears stopped and he went to go pick up his kids.

"Dada." Kalleb said.

"Dada." Cassidy said. Everyone looked at the two babies and began to laugh.

"Dada?" Joi said. Everyone stopped laughing and turned to look at her. Stark picked her up and hugged her.

"Told you, Z. You just had to give her time." Stark said and flashed me a cocky grin. I punched him in the arm and leaned over to kiss him. Then Darius leaned in to kiss Aphrodite. Once again, Stevie Rae kissed Rephaim and we all had our moments. But then, of course, all 4 of the kids started to cry. We all laughed and cooed at the babies until they stopped crying. Well, one thing's for sure, it's not exactly the birthday I had planned. But, it was a good one nonetheless.

"Rephaim?" Stevie Rae said.

"Yes, darling?" he replied.

"Can we go home now?" When we all started to look hurt she spoke again. "Look, I love ya'll like white bread but I'm tired. Sorry." When we all smiled and nodded understanding she looked happier.

"On that note," I began, "everyone out of my house. I love you all, but I'm tired, too. "We all laughed and shared hugs goodbye. It was another half an hour before my house was clear of everyone but me, Stark, Joi, and Layla. I climbed into my bed after putting the kids to sleep and fell asleep faster than they had.

**Okay. Thanks to all who waited patiently for a new chapter. I'll post again sooner than I did this time (hopefully). Well, tomorrow's Friday, so that leaves me the whole weekend without much homework. That, of course gives me time to write and plan. Again, thanks to all reading this. Grateful, StevieRae2011, signing off. **


	7. Comforted

**Okay. I'm back. Just a tiny message for LaurenRedBird, I'd join if I could but I'm only saying this once more, my mom turned off my PMs, so no can do. That's the end of that message, by the way. So now, I'm telling you at that moment I'm contemplating another time skip for this skip represented by the triple period, lol… … … … … … … … umm, I don't think I will. As a note for this story, not just the chapter, Heath is not going to be in this. The whole section with Heath and Nyx never happened according to my story. Hey, are my chapters really that short? Gotta step it up. Oh well, I'll try. Read on. **

Chapter 7: Comforted

_**Stevie Rae**_

Stevie Rae sat and stared at her children and cried. It was 11 a.m. so the kids were asleep and she had no one. Her children, who were the best things in her life along with Rephaim, would never have a normal life. And, she was afraid. What if Kalona came back but this time for Kalleb and Cassidy? She would never be able to live with herself if something happened to them.

"Goddess, help me." She cried and prayed. "Help me."

_**Rephaim**_

Rephaim flew through the air with his eyes on the ground. He landed on a rooftop so he could go to sleep. But, Nyx had other plans for this son of hers.

"_My son, wake up. Here me and awaken. Stevie Rae needs you." _Her voice washed over his mind, soft like silk. His eyes fluttered open to see the Goddess floating in front of him. And, to his surprise, he was human.

"Goddess, what is happening?" he asked.

"_For this one night, I'm allowing you to maintain human form. Your wife needs your comfort. I hear her prayer and send answer through you, my son." _The Goddess's whispered words floated to him through the short space and he was no longer groggy and shocked.

"She is home? She needs me?" he asked Nyx.

"_Yes, now leave. Go to her." _And, the Goddess disappeared. Rephaim rose and drew out his wings. He took off in the direction of home. Now that he was human he felt her distress through their Imprint. _Hold on, my love. Please, just hold on. _He thought to his afraid and horribly saddened wife. When he landed outside the tunnels, he drew in his wings and ran. He saw her in what served as the living room.

"Stevie Rae, why are you still awake?" he asked her. As she looked up, he saw the tear streaks on her face and the ones she still held on the brink of her lower eyelid.

"Rephaim? How can you be here? Why are you not a raven?" she asked him, bewildered. Her tears stayed still in her eyes as she wiped her nose on her sleeve, looking awfully young.

"Nyx allowed me to be human this night, in order to comfort you. What has gotten you so sad? He asked her his own question.

"What are we going to do, Rephaim? How are we goin' to be sure Kalona won't come near them? How are we to be sure he never gets a hand on them, never a hold?" she sobbed back, tears flowing again. Rephaim didn't know what to say, so he just sat next to it. He decided not to give the stupid answers everyone seemed to give.

"I don't know. But, I promise you he will not. Please cheer up." He kissed away the tears remaining on her cheeks before kissing her lips. She let him hold her until she fell asleep. He carried her to bed, tucked her in, and, for the first time since Dallas tried to kill him and went evil; he lay down next to her. He fell asleep in a bed for the first time in his life. H slept next to his wife and rested peacefully.

_**Stark**_

For only the 3rd time since he'd met Zoey, Stark was crying. For much the same reason as Stevie Rae had been. He was afraid for his daughters' lives.

"Why me? Why us? Zoey didn't ask for this anymore than I did. We did, of course, expect our children to be Marked, but not to be Destined to defeat Kalona, Goddess, why?" He spoke out loud. To no one in particular.

"Because the Goddess has deemed it so." Zoey said from behind him. She had silently walked in behind him. She had been up, too. Not crying, just thinking. "Because, while our lives may suck sometimes, we always knew no kid of ours would ever be normal. We'll get through it." She continued when he just stared.

"How is it I'm the Warrior here but you're the one taking care of me?" he asked, feeling helpless. He was not supposed to be freaking out. He was supposed to be strong.

"I know that look, Stark. You are not weak. You are a father, concerned for his children as any good father would be." Her tone was strong.

"But why aren't you breaking down? Why is it me?"

"Because, the man always underestimates the girl. Girl power, hon. Plus, you have to understand, for a while I felt like breaking down. But I came to the realization that Nyx has never given me or you more than we could handle, now has she?"

"Not really. But your soul shattered, and that itself almost killed me."

"And we survived. We will always survive. And so will they." She shot a look to her daughters.

"How do you know?"

"A mother's instinct. Now come on. You need sleep." She pulled him up and kissed him. They laid down together and fell asleep.

**Okay, massively short chapter but it was all my brain could think of at the moment. I have lots of homework to do tomorrow, so no new chapter, most likely. I'll try my darnedest, though. Tired brained and smiling at my funny word (darnedest), StevieRae2011, signing off. **


	8. Returned

**Okay. I'm sooo sorry this took so long. I had homework all week and then I got sick on Friday, had a fever yesterday and this morning and have been dizzy and lightheaded. I'll post this now and I'll try to post again tomorrow because I'll probably still be home tomorrow. Just so you guys know, I do have anonymous reviews enabled so even if you don't have a FF, you can still comment. Okay, so, question for iLOVEdisneyandvampiresxx1996. Why do you sign off with Kelly in your reviews when your profile still says your name is Raquel? Are you a different person or did you just change your screen name? Answer this question in a review because, and this is the absolute last time I'm saying it, I DON"T HAVE MY PERSONAL MESSAGES TURNED ON. I just wrote that big because I need people to see that. Any questions you want to ask me ask in a review. Chapter notes! Time skip! 3 months to be exact. Maternal leave is over and the High Priestesses are back at H.o.N! You get to meet some new fledglings and see some old ones like the Red Fledglings who are now all adults! Read On! **

Chapter 8: Returned

_**Stevie Rae**_

"Bye, babies!" Stevie Rae turned and said to her children. It was her first day/night back at work and she was excited. She was sad to leave her kids, of course, but excited all the same. "Rephaim!" she called down the hallway in the tunnels. "Come on, I gotta go!" she tacked on.

"I'm coming!" he called back. She saw him come down the hallway and gave him a kiss goodbye. Then she went up to the warehouse and waited for Zoey to pick her up in her cute little bug. She heard it before she saw it with her keen Red Vampyre sense of hearing. She walked out into the moonlight and knew tonight was special. It felt as if the Goddess herself was calling her back to work.

"Hey, Stevie Rae!" Z called out the window.

"Hi-ya, Z." Stevie Rae replied back. "Hey do feel that?" she asked her BFF.

"You mean the Goddess' presence?" Z returned.

"Yup."

"I do."

"Cool. Then it ain't just me." Stevie Rae said. And so off they drove.

_**(15 minutes later) Zoey**_

As Stevie Rae and I stepped on campus we were surrounded by our fledglings.

"Merry Meet, High Priestesses!" they chorused.

"Merry Meet!" we both called back. Then, the fledgling I was mentoring stepped forward.

"Merry Meet, Zoey." Lillia Ellens said. Lillia had mousy brown hair that was semi-straight most of the time. Her eyes changed colors, though only slightly. They shifted from green-blue to green-gray or just plain green most days. She had an affinity for fire and was the Leader of the Dark Daughters since I had become High Priestess.

"Merry Meet, Lillia." I said, and stepped forward to hug her.

"Merry Meet, Stevie Rae." Shouted a young male fledgling, who was Stevie Rae's fledgling.

"Hey there, Alex." Alex McKarther was a wily young man, quick to crack a smile. He had messy blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. He gave her a one-armed hug which she returned.

"All right guys! Enough dilly dallying. Time to get to class!" I shouted to the masses. "And remember! There's a full moon ceremony tonight. So, at the end of 5th period, come join me n Nyx's temple." Then, my fledglings departed, so I went to go and greet my staff.

_**Kramisha**_

Kramisha was in the poetry classroom, which she now taught, when Zoey came in.

"Hey, Kramisha" Zoey said.

"Yo, High Priestess." Kramisha said with a smile. As Kramisha turned to face Zoey, you could see her tattoos. It looked like ancient script spreading from the crescent moon that was filled in red on her forehead.

"Have the students been good to you?" Zoey asked her longtime friend.

"As good as could be. Lillia's doing really good. Maybe the next Poet Laureate. I got another poem for ya, now that I think about it. Here it is. And she watched Zoey take the paper and read.

_**Zoey**_

I looked down at the poem and could not believe what I read. On the piece of purple paper, Kramisha's familiar handwriting jumped up at me as I tried not to audibly gasp.

_Two by Two is Four_

_Four will stand against the dark_

_Four will lead in the war for life_

_As the cold one gives her last remark._

_The blood of the innocent_

_The tear of the lost_

_The heart of the true_

_What will victory cost? _

_Make the choice_

_Listen to your heart and soul_

_The black of the night_

_And the white of the bull._

"See? That is bad." Kramisha said. "Any idea what it means?"

"No. But… the cold one? Neferet?"

"I dunno, but, we'll figure this out later. We got classes that start in ten minutes. Go!" Kramisha said. So, Zoey left.

_**Stark**_

Stark felt Zoey's happy emotion slip as she read the poem. He didn't know what had made her upset, but he felt it. He wasn't going to intrude, though. Whatever it was, she wasn't in danger at the moment and he'd promised not to peak unless there was danger.

_**Zoey**_

I had to get to my classroom and set up. I was the new Vamp Sociology teacher and was surprised to find that whoever the sub who had been in my classroom the past couple months had kept it sparkly clean. As the first students walked into my classroom I put the poem out of my mind and had a bright and honest smile for them.

"Okay class. Where'd the sub leave off at?"

**Okay, really short chapter but, I feel like crap. I finished it early so I could go back to lying down on the couch. The next chapter is going to be centered around the full moon ceremony I mention in the chap. So, I'm gonna post this, then probably go to sleep. I haven't been sleeping very well the past couple days so I'm tired to. Tired and sick, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	9. Worshipped

**Okay. Told you I'd probably be back today! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! The next chapter will be a Valentine's Day chapter as I've already told you I'm doing the full moon ritual today. So… The WHOLE group is here! And… THE BABIES! WHOO HOO! Lol. I'm so bored. Okay, so we're gonna get started now. Oh, by the way, Lillia is going to help with the ritual along with Alex, who has an affinity for the stars and clouds. He can move the clouds and make stars shine bright (I know it's unheard of but so is Dallas's, right? I wanted to be original!) Read On! **

Chapter 9: Worshipped

_**Zoey**_

"Lillia!" I called for my High Priestess in training.

"Yes, Zoey?" I heard her call from the very back of the temple where she was pulling out the table.

"Could you please set up these candles around the circle after you're done with that? I'm sorry to ask you to do so much but I'm trying to prepare you for when you're High Priestess."

"It's no problem, Professor Redbird. I'm glad to help." She smirked as she called me 'Professor Redbird'. I didn't make any of the students call me Professor.

"Lil, you know you don't have to call me that." I sounded like a child whining, but I was only playing around like she was. "Now, come on. As my fledgling, I want you to walk in with me. Go straight behind the table and wait, remember?"

"I remember, Zoey. You don't have to remind me every time we do a ritual you know." She sounded so much like I did at her age!

"I know." She finished laying out the candles and we left. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Lillia Ellens was like my daughter. Since she was 2 and her parents got into a car accident she'd been going between foster homes and the orphanage. When she was marked I noticed how she was driven up to the curb by an old lady who left without a goodbye. I wondered if she had a mom like mine until she explained to me. I felt so bad I took her under my wing. I had long since become like the mom she couldn't remember. She even came to me and Stark's house over school brakes.

"Bye, Zoey." She said once we reached the dorms. I hugged her and kissed her cheek and said goodbye. I went up to the High Priestess' rooms and looked in the closet for a dress.

_**Stevie Rae**_

Meanwhile, Stevie Rae was working with her fledgling as well.

"Alex! Quit messing around!" she yelled at him.

"Awww, Stevie Rae. I'm not messing around. I'm… improvising." Alex responded. Alex McKarther came from a loving home with 3 brothers and 2 sisters. He was the only one who was marked though. Although, as much as Zoey was like a mom to Lillia, Stevie Rae was like an aunt to him.

"You don't improvise in full moon rituals. Well, you actually do, but not in this part." They were setting the lighting which was very important for the mood.

"Can't we just do it outside so I can make the stars and clouds do what I want so I don't have to do this?"

"No. The ceremony always takes place in Nyx's temple."

"Why?"

"Because the ceremony is in honor to Nyx and therefore should take place in her temple!" she was getting angry. He was so young and stubborn. She hoped Kalleb didn't grow up to act like this.

"Fine." He went back to working the lamps to just the right amount of light. "Oh yeah, I had an idea to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she was exasperated. He was probably going to suggest using beer instead of wine like any boy would.

"It's nothing bad. But, what if the prefects do a ceremony by themselves, twice a year. Lillia would take Zoey's place and we could sort out the rest from there."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll talk to Zoey about it. Now, come on, don't get upset. You know I'm only, like, vice principal. Zoey's top dog."

"Fine. Hey, I'm finished. Can we leave now?"

"Sure." They walked out.

_**(20 minutes later) Zoey**_

I listened to the music and thought of my old friend Jack Twist. He was the 'tech geek' in our group and the love of Damien's life. _"This one's for him. Let him know that, please." _I thought to Nyx. I knew she would, even though she didn't reply. So, me and Lillia stepped into the temple. I dance towards the circle and she took her place near Shaunee. Erin and Shaunee weren't technically professors but more like counselors. They basically just watched the students. Damien had taken Penthesilia'splace. Stevie Rae had taken Dragon's place. Lenobia, and the rest of the teachers (besides Erik) were still in place

"Merry meet, fledglings!" I called once I reached the center.

"Merry meet, High Priestess!" they called back.

"We will have a couple announcements before we begin the ceremony. First, I'd like to ask. How many of you felt a little stir during one of the elements last time?" No hands came up. "How about more than one?" I called again. A single hand went up.

"I did, Zoey." A small voice I called out.

"Ellie?" I asked.

"Yes." Ellie Kristian was a brilliant student who reminded me of Damien. She was small and pretty and likeable, but, she was also very shy.

"Which ones?"

"Air. And Earth."

"Very good. We'll have to test that, of course, but come to my office after your last class tomorrow and we'll start to hone it." I told. Everyone cheered and she blushed but smiled.

"Secondly, we're goin' to have a vote in the prefect counsel." Stevie Rae piped up. I didn't know what this was about so I stepped back and let her take over for the moment.

"A student came to me today and told me about an idea of his. I'm proud to say that student was the student I'm mentorin', Alex McKarther." She paused for the cheers that were bound to come as Alex was very popular. "Alex proposed the idea that ya'll over here," she motioned to the prefects who stood behind my circle. "could do two rituals a year, on your own." There was a gasp and a sudden applause as her words swept over the crowd of students.

"That's a brilliant idea!" I told her.

"Don't give me the credit for it." She warned. "Alex thought of it."

"Alex McKarther, step forward." I said softly. Then I amplified my voice using spirit. "Some of you may remember Neferet who was driven out when I took my place as High Priestess of this school 2 years ago." A scared look came across the faces of 3rd and 4th formers, who were the only students left from Neferet's time. "Well, once, when I created the prefects, Neferet passed it off as her own idea. I refuse to do this to my students. So, please, applaud Alex and know that he is responsible for the fact that the next full moon ceremony will be performed by the prefect council!" The cheering was so loud it was impossible to think.

"One more thing, please welcome the children of your High Priestesses!" I shouted. I beckoned Stark and Rephaim into the circle. Cheering that had stopped when I began to speak again erupted once more. Normal children of that age would have cried in all the noise but, then again, our kids weren't normal. This went on until one of us had to stop it.

"Quiet ya'll. It's time for the ceremony!" Stevie Rae shouted. To get their attention, Lillia flashed the fire off then back on. They quieted and I turned to the east, where Damien waited smiling like the student who stood behind him (the student he was mentoring). I began the with the first words that popped into my head.

"_You breathe life into us as we breathe you in._

_Air, please join or circle." _

I turned from Damien to Shaunee and her student.

"_You warm us and can harm us, though it's our decision. _

_Fire, please join our circle." _

I rotated to Erin and her fledgling and began the next part.

"_You cleanse us and quench our thirst as we drink you in. _

_Water, please join our circle."_

Next, I turned to Stevie Rae and Alex.

"_You give us home, caring, and shelter, though we may injure you._

_Earth, please join our circle."_

I turned towards Lillia and walked towards the table at the center. I turned towards the crowd, clasped the girl who was like a 3rd daughter to me's hand, and began invoking the final element which I felt closest to.

"_You fill us, guide us, and show us the way to our Goddess. _

_Spirit, please join our circle." _

The circle completed, you could see the thin thread. I looked out to the crowd and saw Ellie.

"Ellie, do you still feel it?" I called.

"Yes." She replied.

"Congratulations. You officially have an affinity." The cheering started again and she blushed. I closed the circle after they stopped and said the traditional vampire farewell with my circle members and prefects.

"Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." We chanted. They chanted back and they were dismissed into the night while we cleaned up.

**Okay. Long chapter, but a fun one. I'm posting this now and this may be it for a while, so, drink it in while you can. Goodbye, StevieRae2011, signing off. **


	10. Loved

**Okay. VALENTINE'S DAY CHAPTER! With an unsuspected twist at the end. It's good, it's good. Okay, so that means time skip. Little less than a month. I decided the birthday is Nov. 23****rd**** so, 3 months after that is Jan. Soooo, next month= VALENTINE'S DAY! Other good news is, I'm so much better; I'm going back to school tomorrow. But, the bad news is, to get rid of my cough the doctor prescribed a medicine that makes me dopey and tired and unable to think straight. But, if I don't think about it, it goes away. But, I'm getting dosed up at 10, so, gotta write fast. Stevie Rae and Rephaim are only in the beginning. The rest is our other main couple, except for a brief interlude with Lillia. One more thing, I don't have a single review for the last chapter. But, that's okay. You guys'll get around to it. BTW, comment on whether you like Lillia and Alex, please? Thanks. Read On! **

Chapter 10: Loved

_**Stevie Rae**_

"Mommy, no tired." Kalleb told Stevie Rae when she tried to put him down for a nap. School was out for a day for Valentine's Day and she wanted time with Rephaim.

"No nap, Mommy." Her daughter followed suit. This was normal routine, but they'd be out like a light once they were in their cribs.

"Yes. Sleep tight, ya'll." She kissed their foreheads and turned out the light.

"Hi, honey." Rephaim told her as she walked out.

"Hey." She sat down next to him. "Happy Valentine's Day." She pulled a box of chocolates from behind her back.

"Thank you." He pulled out a teddy bear and gave it to her. They kissed and it was long, sweet, and romantic. "And thanks for that, too." He smiled. She punched him softly in the arm.

"You're such a guy."

"Last time I checked." She punched him again.

"And what do you know, a jackhole." She muttered **(a jackhole is a word I created and a combination of a jack-a, and an a-hole. Don't curse, remember? –StevieRae2011)**.

"Am not, just trying to make you laugh." It worked. She cracked and let out a giggle.

"Alright." She leaned in and kissed him again. It remained slow and sweet.

"Let's watch a movie tonight, just the two of us." He suggested. Before the twins came along they used to that all the time, but hadn't done it in a while.

"Sounds like fun. How about Titanic?" she loved that movie, but the end always made her cry.

"Fine. Anything for you, I guess." He, on the other hand, hated it. It was too mushy.

"Awww. I love you."

"Love you, too." She popped the movie in and cuddled up next to the love of her life.

_**Zoey**_

"Why don't we take the girls out to lunch for Valentine's Day?" I asked Stark. We were curled up on the couch just cuddling. Lillia was over for the day off like always. She was on the opposite couch. We were all waiting for the twins to wake up.

"Sounds good. But, what if Lillia doesn't want to go." He looked at her and I knew who he directed the statement to.

"I'd be happy to come, if I'm not a burden, Zoey." She smiled at me. I loved this girl like my own daughter. Of course she wouldn't be a burden.

"Of course not. Hmmmm, if Joi and Layla sleep much longer they won't sleep tonight. How about you go wake them, Lil?" I told her.

"Sure." She left and I got an idea. But, I wouldn't tell Stark until later, when all the kids were in bed.

"Where do you wanna go?" Stark asked me, shocking me out of my thought. He still only looked 17, but his eyes were the right age, Wiser with the accomplishment of adulthood.

"Applebee's, IHOP, or Subway." I told him.

"Applebee's." he told me. It was Stark's favorite restaurant.

"Did I hear Applebee's?" Lillia asked, walking out with a baby on each hip.

"Yep. Don't you remember that's Stark's favorite, too?" I asked her.

"No. but, I figured you'd overrule him when he brought it up. Again."

"Actually, she gave me the option. And she does _not _overrule me." Stark said, outraged.

"Yes I do." "Yes she does." Lillia and I said at the same time.

"But-" We gave him a look that said _We have elements. Where are your arrows?_ "Okay, yes she does." he submitted. We girls high-fived because we'd overruled him again.

"Can we just go now?" he asked, pouty.

"Sure, honey." I gave him a kiss and went to take Layla from Lillia. "Hey Lay-lay. Are you hungry?" I cooed.

"Food Mommy." She said.

"I hundwy." Joi said. Stark, Lillia, and I all laughed at how cute they were and they laughed a little, too. We laughed harder.

"Well, come on, then. We'll go get some food."

_**Lillia**_

Lillia looked at Zoey and Stark and Lay-lay and Jo-jo. She realized she wished she had a family. Or, more importantly, had this family. She wanted Stark, with his cocky grin and loving, kid eyes as a father. She wanted the strong and sensitive High Priestess who she considered to be a mom to actually be her mom. She wanted little dark haired and funny Layla as a baby sister, as well as tiny light-haired Stark-ish Joi. She wanted them to adopt her but knew it could never, would never be. So, she settled for being here right now, holding Joi and laughing with the only parental figures she'd ever known.

_**Zoey**_

I saw something sad flash through Lillia's eyes even as she laughed. I wondered what was wrong but didn't ask. We walked to the car. I let Stark drive us in his Kia. Lillia sat in the back, and I watched her make the girls laugh.

_**(10 minutes later) Stark**_

Stark felt Zoey had an idea. As they sat laughing and eating lunch he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you going to tell me this idea of yours?" He was concerned, she never kept secrets.

"When all the kids are asleep." She replied and left it at that. She reached over and fed a bite to Layla and he did the same for Joi. Lillia told jokes and made everyone laughed. Like Zoey, he loved her like his own.

"Lillia, have you decided what you're going to be once you get out of school?" he asked, obviously forgetting she was High Priestess in training.

"I'm going to be High Priestess, remember?" She lifted up her leader of the Dark Daughters necklace.

"Oh yeah." Stark laughed and the other grown-ups followed suit. They all had a very fun afternoon/ night.

_**(7 hours later) Zoey**_

"Stark, we should adopt Lillia." I said, finally telling him my idea from before.

"What? No. We already have enough trouble with the twins."

"Stark, she's almost never had a family. I know what it's like to be alone. And so do you." I was referring to when he first died.

"I know that, but we have no room."

"I'll hire a freaking contractor to add an extra bedroom. Stark, she's _16_. She needs a family."

"I know. But, Zoey, we can't take her in. What if she rejects the change? It'll hurt too much." Neferet had taken the secret with her, but I had an answer to that.

"So, wait. We should throw out our kids, too. Because they might reject the change? And, Stark, you blood carries that potion. So does Stevie Rae's and Kramisha's and Johnny B.'s. I tasted it in yours."

"No. And, wait? It does?"

"Yes. So, now what's your excuse?"

"I'm not good with worrying about people. I care about her too much already. If we adopt her, she'll be mine, and it'll be my job to worry for her."

"Oh. Stark. You can't be afraid to care. We can do it. We do it with Layla and Joi. What's one more tally?"

"Another mouth to feed." He mumbled in a way that stunk of defeat.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." He sighed. I jumped into his arms and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait to tell her." I said.

"I'll bet you can't. But don't wake her up. Let her sleep." He told me. He was so sensible.

"Okay." I walked into the girls' bedroom. I kissed each of my girls on the forehead, including the one who wasn't officially mine yet.

_**(The next morning/night) Still Zoey**_

"Lillia we have something to tell you."

_**Lillia**_

She heard Zoey tell her that she and Stark needed to talk to her. A thousand thoughts rushed to her head. Were they mad at her? Was she in trouble? They didn't want her to stay with them anymore?

"Lillia, how would you feel about us adopting you?" Stark came right out and said it. Her heart exploded in joy. She screamed.

"Yes! I've wanted that for, like, ever!" she shouted. She ran up to Zoey and hugged her. She did the same to Stark.

"Lillia, I want you to know you've always been like a daughter to me. I just wanted it to be official." Zoey told her.

"Same for me." Stark said.

"Oh. I've always thought of you guys as parents. I still can't believe it. Can I call you Mom and Dad?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course you can." Zoey and Stark said together. Lillia couldn't tell you how many times 'Mom' or 'Dad' had almost slipped out when it came to them. Lillia looked at her new parents and Zoey and Stark looked at their new daughter. They all burst into happy tears. Zoey's and Lillia's were loud and messy while Stark's were silent and slow.

A couple minutes later, everybody wiped their tears. And, like a dream come true, Lillia sat down with her family for breakfast, the day after Valentine's Day.

**Okay. Really good chapter that I'm proud of. I love the character of Lillia and am proud to have invented her. Ha-ha, I made Stark cry. The last part in Lillia's PoV is a reminder Valentine's Day isn't just for couples. It's for families and friends and all who share a love that is true. Whether that love is friendly, romantic, or familial depends on the relationship. But, that's enough life lessons. As much as it shames me, I'm 11 and my bedtime (scowls at word 'bedtime') is 10:30, so, I must go. Hoping you enjoyed, StevieRae2011, signing off. **


	11. Told

**Okay. Not a clue what I'm doing this chapter. It's really more of a filler. I know the last time I said that, Kalona showed up, but that's not happening this time. I swear. I'm also not sure what to do with Lillia… She kinda through my story a little off balance. Time to do a time skip! I love these and have been planning one for a while. Just a little less than a year this time. It's January 7****th****, 2014. The story started in 2011; I skipped a year to do the birthday chapter. Then the next couple of months until Valentine's Day brought us to 2013. So, skip another year and it's 2014. Wow. I made a mistake. The birth date is Oct. 23, 2011. I was off a month. This chapter we have boy issues, we have prophetic poem analysis, and, most importantly, we have the cutest 2 year olds EVER! Read on! **

Chapter 11: Told

_**Lillia**_

"Mom?" Lillia called to Zoey. She'd adjusted well to life with the Starks and was having difficulty talking to her mom about her dilemma.

"Yes?" Zoey called back.

"Can you come here a second?" Her voice shook slightly.

"Yes. Be right there." Sure enough, Zoey's young figure was zooming through her bedroom door.

"H-how do you feel about boyfriends?" Lillia asked hesitantly.

"Well, you're 17. I don't have a problem if you want to date. I met your dad when I was 16." Zoey said.

"Good. Because, well, me and my boyfriend are celebrating our one month anniversary." Lillia said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me a month ago?"

"I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react."

"Well, who is he?"

_**Stevie Rae**_

Alex sat before her, telling her a secret no one else knew.

"I'm dating Lillia Ellens-Stark." He said simply. He looked relieved to have finally told somebody.

"Why is it a secret?" Stevie Rae asked patiently.

"Because her parents have no idea. And I'm nothing compared to her. She's High Priestess in training and I'm nobody." He rushed to finish the sentence. Stevie Rae was shocked at how little he thought of himself.

"Alex McKarther, look at me. You are special. You're a Warrior and you can move the clouds and the stars and do all that stuff. Don't you ever look down on yourself."

"Fine. But, don't tell Zoey."

"I'll let Lillia take care of that." And so, they laughed.

_**Zoey**_

My adopted daughter sat in front of me with a classic mother-daughter dilemma. Boy issues.

"Come on, who is he?" I repeated.

"It's Alex." She got a dreamy look in her eye I knew well.

"McKarther?"

"Yup." She smiled dimly and looked lost.

"You really love him don't you?" I asked her. The thought made my heart bang in my chest.

"Yes." She looked at me. "Oh, Mom. I really do. And, I want to tell him. But, I don't know how. What do I do." Her smile had faded and she was biting her lip, trying not to cry. I pulled on her shoulders and laid her head on my lap, stoking her long brown hair that had grown to her waist.

"Come on, Lil. You're smart. Just come out and say it. What do you see in him anyway?" I asked, almost appalled. He reminded me of Stark for crying out loud!

"He's funny. He can always make me laugh. And he's sweet. He cares about everyone. And then there's just something about him. Plus, he is just so darn hot!" Her eyes were dreamy again. She laughed as she said the last part.

"He reminds me of your dad you know."

"I know." And so, mother and daughter dissolved into giggles as they recounted stories of the men they had fallen in love with.

_**(9 hours later) Still Zoey (House of Night, Staff room)**_

I looked around as my friends read the poem I had received a year ago.

"Well, the cold one. Neferet?" Damien said, always the thinker. All my friends nodded and murmered agreement.

"That's what I came up with. So, Neferet's last words?"

"Sounds like it." Erin said, her Twin nodding.

"And the four. "_Two by Two is Four. Four will stand against the dark. Four will lead in war for life." _That's go to mean Cassidy, Kalleb, Layla, and Joi, right?" Aphrodite chipped in.

"I figured that much, too." I spoke to my friends sadly. Stark rubbed my back to comfort. I put my arm around his waist.

"I've got no clue on the next phrase." Stevie Rae said. "Maybe it's describing our kids. Or, people vital to the war. Someone innocent will bleed. Someone lost will cry. Someone true will lose their heart. Maybe it's telling us the price of the war." She suggested.

"Maybe." I replied. "Let's move to the next verse. _Make the choice. Listen to your heart and soul. The black of the night. And the white of the bull." _I recited.

"The white bull." Stark said.

"Obviously. And the battle will be at night I'm thinking." Rephaim stated.

"Okay. But, what choice?" Darius said.

"It's a choice the four will make on their own." Aphrodite said in a voice that wasn't hers. All eyes turned to look at her. She was glowing and her eyes were shut.

"What do you see?"

"I see the same vision I had years ago. The one with Zoey and Kalona doing the nasty. Only, they're not doing the nasty. It's just heated kissing. And, this time, it doesn't look like Zoey. I can't tell who it is. Their back is to me." Aphrodite stopped abruptly. Then, in the same voice that had answered Darius's question, she said, "The four will make the choice alone." Then, Aphrodite collapsed.

**Okay. Suspense! And, you never find out about the choice until the last book in the series I'm doing. Mwahaha! But, I know what it is. And, it is so totally shocking I can't believe I thought of it. And I literally just thought of it typing this. So, if you're psychic you might be able to sense what I was thinking as I typed. But, that's doubtful. Mwahahahaha! Feeling devious again (tee hee), StevieRae2011, signing off!**


	12. Observed

**Okay. Right now I'm typing on the lamest program ever. Microsoft Works Word Processor. I hate it! Where Microsoft Office Word is blue and orange, this is grey and, guess what, more grey. Ughhhh! Anyway, chapter notes! My brilliant idea is still whirring around in my head! So, I can't wait to start the next book in this series so I can begin to set it up! ****And, you can't know what it is. So, to begin setting it up, we're going to Kalona's point of view. We're going to look at the kids through his eyes. We'll of course also have Zoey action. And Stevie Rae, Stark, Rephaim, etc. You also find out more about Aphrodite's vision. Read on! **

Chapter 12: Observed

_**Aphrodite**_

Aphrodite's head hurt, her eyes stung, and, worst of all, she was blind. She felt Darius lift her and she screamed.

"Aphrodite! It's me!" she stopped screaming as her husband's voice reassured her.

"I can't see." she told him.

"I know, I know." he cooed, cradling her.

"Aphrodite, did you see the second part of the vision you had before? Of Kalona dying?" Zoey asked.

"No. I don't think that's an option anymore. Because, that one definitely was you. But, I'm sure it was a younger you. That sequence of events never occurred." Aphrodite said. She blinked and could see the outline of Zoey in front of her.

"So we have to make sure this one doesn't happen either." Zoey said.

"I don't know if we can. But, we'll sure as hell try." she told Zoey. She blinked again and suddenly she completely had her vision back.

_**(7 hours later) Kalona**_

Kalona looked at the Tsi Sgili who had risen him. She was clothed in Darkness and carried it on her like a robe. It was Saturday and the school was out for the weekend, leaving her free to bother him at night instead of just in the day.

"Darling, are you coming to bed?" she questioned him with fake affection.

"In a few moments. I'm going to fly in the night over these pathetic mortals." he replied with a smile just as fake.

"Fine. But, don't be long." She turned and left him on the balcony of the House of Night West Virginia's High Priestess quarters. With that, he turned and leaped off the balcony, feeling the wind under his wings.

Before long he felt his sons begin to flock to him.

"I wish to fly alone." he spoke to the seemingly empty sky. Their presence left. He felt himself turn and head towards Tulsa. He did not know why, only knew he felt a tug. At the speeds he was flying, he reached it only moments. He turned towards the depot. He landed and heard quiet voices within.

"Rephaim, you can't lock him up forever." The High Priestess Stevie Rae spoke.

"I know. But, it's hard knowing how difficult life will be for him." his son returned. Kalona soon realized they were speaking of their son, Kalleb. It was confirmed with Stevie Rae's next words.

"Kalleb will be fine. He has Nyx's protection. Nyx told me not to hide him away." Kalona shuddered and his heart skipped a beat at the mention of his Goddess's name.

"I remember. But, he's so young."

"He won't be forever. It will all get better once he's Marked. I swear. They all accept you as my husband. They'll accept him as my son."

"What if he doesn't get Marked? What if my DNA prevents it?" he asked.

"65% of fledglings are born human. Shouldn't the human DNA prevent the change as well?"

"I suppose. But, some vampyres produce non-fledgling children, too." was Rephaim's reply.

"We'll get through it. We'll send him to the House of Night anyway. He'll be like Aphrodite; mostly human, but Chosen by Nyx." she replied. Kalona heard the sound of their kissing. He turned and figured he'd heard enough. He turned and headed to the real place the tug was pulling him: Zoey's house.

He sat on the road right outside Zoey and Stark's house. He couldn't come any closer because they had banished him a year ago. Somehow, he'd been able to break their little spell enough to enter the block. He could just barely hear the conversation occurring inside.

"Lillia's a really good big sister." Stark spoke. Kalona, of course, had no clue who they were talking about.

"Yeah, the girls love her. Hey, you know she got a boyfriend, right?" Zoey replied. Kalona felt straight up lust at the sound of her voice.

"What? Who thinks they have the right to date my daughter?" Stark sounded outraged.

"Alex McKarther."

"Oh, he's dead."

"Stark, she's 17. And, she loves him. And, he's just like you."

"That's my point! He's just like me." Kalona had mostly pieced together what had happened. Stark and Zoey had adopted a 17 year old who got a boyfriend. The parts of his mind that wanted control looked at this like a game, and came up with a strategy. This Lillia person represented a person close to Zoey. Target her, hurt Zoey, Stark, Layla, and Joi.

"Stark, he's a good kid. Trust my judgment, would you?"

"Whatever." Stark huffed. The tug pulled him around the house towards the twins' room. From the neighbor's yard. He could see into the window. Joi slept on the right. Her half of the room was painted pink and full of girly things. But, Kalona's eye was drawn to the left side of the room. Layla's side. Layla's dark hair was spread on her pillow, silky soft and still damp from a bath before bed. As he looked at the sleeping toddler, the tug pulled harder… in her direction. Kalona lifted off and flew back towards the woman he hated, but had to stay with.

**Okay. Sorry this took so long. It actually took two days to type. Anyways, I have a challenge for you guys. I want you all to guess what my brilliant idea is. Anybody who guesses correctly gets to be mentioned in next chapter's A/N. I DO have my anonymous reviews turned on, so, you can review even without an account. I want to know what you guys think. I guarantee you won't get it right, though. Not saying you're stupid, but, if I hadn't come up with it, I would never guess it. You have a remarkable imagination if you do guess. Feeling very proud of my greatest idea ever, StevieRae2011, signing off. **


	13. Resurrected

**Okay. I'm SOOOOOOOOO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I meant to update last Saturday, but I didn't. And then I was going to do it on Sunday, but I didn't do it again! Anyway, I'm kinda glad I didn't because since Saturday, I've gotten, like, 50 tons of votes! Speaking of which, I'd like to congratulate "anonymous" and "Sarah Jane" for getting the main characters of my brilliant plot correct! It's (drum roll)… Kalona and Layla! One of them got it completely right, but I can't tell you who… That would ruin it! So if it's love or obsession, I will NOT reveal. Anyways, this story will be coming to a close soon. Not this chapter and maybe not the next chapter, but soon. But, don't fret, my loyal fans! After I'm done with **_**"Destined" **_**I'm starting the next book from my four books that complete the master piece the Casts started! It's called (another drum roll)… **_**"Foreseen"**_**. I don't really know why yet but I liked the title. Yeah, I'm random like that. Well, this A/N is over 150 words. Soon, it might get longer than the actual chapter! But, wait, I have more good news! I'm not killing off Lillia. I wasn't going to in the first place but I thought I'd throw that in there for those of you who asked me not to. Well now this is over 200 words. This one's kinda sad. Gotta stop now. Read On! **

Chapter 13: Resurrected

_**Lillia**_

Lillia's heart thumped as she heard the conversation happening in her door way.

"… you need to get over there, Zoey. That student needs you." I heard Erik say.

"Well, who is it?" her mother asked, sad and quiet.

"It's Alex. Alex McKarther." The Tracker replied. And Lillia's whole world shattered. She screamed.

"Oh my Goddess. Lillia must have overheard us." Zoey ran to her adoptive daughter's bedroom, where Lillia sobbed.

"Alex is dying. Rejecting the Change." she sobbed loudly.

"I'm sorry, honey. But, if we get over there we might be able to save him." Zoey said. Lillia lifted her head.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"He won't be the same if we succeed. He'll be like Stevie Rae."

"Oh." Lillia bit her lip. "But I don't care. He'll be alive. He'll be with me."

"We have to go quickly. We might be too late." At the words, Lillia's fragile heart started to shatter again. She managed to hold it together. Instead, she got up and went to her mother's car.

_**Zoey**_

"Stark!" I yelled for my husband. This was the tricky part. He couldn't be hit by the sun, but we had to get him to the car. He came carrying a small tarp. "Good thinking." I told him. He wrapped it around himself and ran to the car. I slipped in the driver's seat. Stark sat in the backseat where the windows were tinted extra dark, the twins were on Lillia's lap, half asleep, and Erik was in the passenger seat.

"Momma, hit the gas." Lillia said frantically. It broke my heart to hear her call me momma. She sounded like a little girl.

"I am sweetie." I hit the gas as hard as I could and we sped down the traffic infested lanes. We reached the House of Night in record time.

"Where is he?" Lillia asked frantically, passing the twins to Erik.

"In the dorms." He responded immediately. Stark put on his tarp, and all three of us ran to the specified location.

_**Alex**_

Goddess, it hurt so bad! The only thing keeping him conscious was thought of his precious Lillia. He was planning to ask her to marry him next year, when they turned 18.

"Alex!" he heard a voice scream.

"Lillia?" he asked, thinking he'd imagined it. But, then he felt a cool had on his own bloody one.

"I'm here. I'm here." He felt a tear fall on his cheek that wasn't his own. He reached up his free hand to stroke her face.

"Don't cry. It'll be okay." he told her, knowing full well he was going to die.

"Stark, wrist." said a distant voice. He was only focused on his beloved.

"Mom, he's dying." Lillia shouted. It was only then Alex realized who the voice before belonged to. It was Zoey.

"I know. Let's hope this works." Zoey said in a scary-calm. Like the calm before the hurricane. He smelled blood and felt it run into his mouth. It tasted disgusting. He didn't want to choke so he swallowed. Lillia just cried and held his hand. He felt more blood trickle down his throat. Then, all feeling faded, except for Lillia's hand on his. Then, the world faded. But, that one hand stayed the whole time until everything went black.

_**Lillia**_

"Mom, he's not breathing!" Lillia practically screamed.

"I know. But, did I ever tell you the story of the red fledglings?" her mother replied.

"No. But what does that have to do with anything?" Lillia asked angrily.

"Everything." And so, she sat and listened to Zoey tale of how the red vampyres came to be.

"So, he might wake up?"

"Yes. Let's move him into the infirmary." Zoey said. So they gingerly lifted Alex's still body from the floor.

_**Alex**_

Alex was in a place he'd never seen before. Then, he suddenly saw a woman's figure pop into view. The last thing he remembered was dying on the floor, gradually fading to blackness until only Lillia's hand remained.

"Hello, my son." the woman said.

"Nyx? Where am I?" he asked the Goddess.

"My realm." She replied simply.

"So, I'm dead?" he asked, thinking of Lillia's hand in his.

"Yes, but don't worry. You will not remain here long."

"What do you mean?"

"Zoey Redbird knew how to save you. She acted on her instinct. You will return to you world, alive and well." Nyx then explained to him the story of the red vampyres' creation.

"So, I'll wake up?" he once again thought of Lillia.

"You will. But I must tell you this before you go. A battle is coming. Neferet is raising and army. Do not be tricked into joining her forces."

"I won't."

"I didn't believe so. But, one may never be too careful." The Goddess looked to the sky and said "It's time for you to go now. Goodbye, my son." She kissed his forehead over his mark. He was about to return her goodbyes when the world abruptly turned black once more. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the infirmary, and the High Priestess beside him.

_**Zoey**_

I saw Alex's eyes open and almost screamed in joy. I handed him a blood baggie.

"Drink this." She watched Alex's eyes open as if he found the thought appalling. But, his face changed as he realized how much he did want it.

"What's happened to me?" he asked.

"You are a red fledgling, the first in years. As I suspected, Stark's blood still carried the potion to turn someone into one." I beamed him a smile and tore open the bag. He snatched it and gulped it down.

"I don't think it's much of a coincidence Stevie Rae is your mentor." I told him. It was true. I was positive Nyx had seen this coming and knew Stevie Rae would help him.

"Can I have another bag?" he asked. I went and fetched him one. He seemed to be full on only two bags. "I saw the Goddess." He told me quite calmly.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me Neferet is raising an army. And that there will be a battle." He replied almost in a monotone.

"That's not good."

"Where's Lillia?"

"In the lunch room."

"Bye." He told me and walked out of the room.

_**Lillia**_

Everyone except the sixth formers turned to stare at someone walking through the door. Lillia didn't care who it was. At least, not until someone walked right up and kissed her.

"Alex!" she screeched and threw her arms around his neck. She saw the mark on his forehead and was aware of the internal struggle of Light and Darkness within him.

"Hey, Lil." He said. She saw the tears glisten in his eyes and finally had the courage to say something she'd wanted to say since she'd told her mom about him.

"I love you, Alex." She said.

"I love you, too, Lil." He kissed her again and she'd never been happier.

"Quit freaking staring!" yelled a sixth former, who were the only ones left from Neferet's last year in Tulsa. They, of course, knew the red fledglings.

"Yeah!" chorused all the rest of them. Everyone else muttered apologies and looked ashamedly into their plates.

"That's what I thought." Said Alex, still his old, cocky self. For the first time since Erik had come to her door yesterday night (morning), Lillia laughed.

**Okay so that's the chapter for today. And now, a preview of another H.o.N story I got an idea for. **

'_**Kalie Ellis was a normal teenager. Until one stupid mistake left her disowned and completely alone. At 16, she had a baby. She wouldn't give up her baby to abortion or adoption, so her parents disowned her. Her boyfriend, Luke, ditched when he found out she was pregnant. And as she's in the hospital the day after her daughter, Allie is born she gets Marked by a Tracker. Now at the Tulsa H.o.N, she is the only person there with a child. Still, it's a blessing that she has a place to sleep and food to eat.'**_

**So, not really a preview, but more of an outline. Tell me what you think. Anyway, regardless of what you think it probably won't ever be written. Even writing it now, I'm losing any feeling for the idea at all. Anyway, glad to have posted another chapter, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	14. Destined

**Okay. Not too sure what to do this chapter, but I'll get through it. Anyways, I know all of you love LilliaxAlex, but it's time for **_**the four. **_**That's in italics because I'm trying to do that thing people do where they whisper something to make it sound important****. :) Sure, we'll see Lillia and Alex but it's not centered around them, though. Now for some bad news. We're all going to spend a little bit of this chapter in Neferet's crazy head. I know. It's terrible. But, since we've brought her back to the plotline it's crucial. After that, it's back to cute little three year olds! By the way, this is a time skip, it's a week after the babies' 3****rd**** birthday. Sadly, it's Joi vision time. Boo! Anywho, I have news. I have a skeleton of a one shot for the anime, "Inuyasha". If any of you watch that show, look out for it. If you don't still read it please. It takes time to build of the number of fans I have here and I want opinions. This may or may not be the last chapter, I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know in the A/N at the bottom, 'kay? Read On! **

Chapter 14: Destined

_**Neferet**_

Neferet sat up lazily in her queen sized bed. He finger nails grazed the bar arm of her lover beside her. She smiled, a hungry cat's smile.

"Kalona." she whispered in his ear. He stirred. "Kalona." she repeated. He stirred again but did not wake. She realized he was inside another's dreams and left him be. She rose and walked to the balcony. She stared at the Sons of Erebus waking in the courtyard. Her eyes left them and traveled to the darker shadows all around the campus. Raven Mockers.

"Kelnil. **(it's pronounce kel kneel. –StevieRae2011)**" she whispered to one of the ominous bird-things **(I know it's a bad description-StevieRae2011)**. It rose and flew discreetly, sticking to the shadows.

"Mistress?" it hissed.

"Is there any way you could find out who you're father is visiting in his dreams?"

"Yes."

"Well, find out. Quit blundering about, Kelnil." The Raven Mocker closed his eyes. In a moment, the flashed open again.

"My apologies, Misstress. I cannot see."

"Why not?" Neferet snapped.

"He does not know himself." he told her. "It is against his will that he is there."

"What good are you? Rephaim would have done better!" she snapped, Darkness beginning to fester around her. Kalona's new favorite son cringed away from being compared to his eldest brother. He knew better than to reply. Neferet turned abruptly back to her room.

"My only friend is you." She crooned to the dark strands around her. "You help me fulfill my plans for the future of the vampire." Neferet had figured out why so many fledglings had died at her old House of Night. The Darkness she'd surrounded herself with put a negative effect on the Change. This was how she was building. Killing fledglings, bringing them back with her potion, and showing them there was nowhere but the dark. They then followed her willingly. She would have her army by the time Zoey's brats were through the Change. She laughed, a horrible, scary laugh. It was… unhinged.

"Go. Find me another addition to my army. You will feed well tonight." She told the Darkness that still surrounded her. And, she laughed again.

_**Kalona**_

Kalona was in Layla's dreams. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was. Really, her dreams were just memories. He saw her 3rd birthday party. He saw her sister, Kalleb, Cassidy, and even Lillia playing Hide-and-Seek with her. He saw her sit down that morning and have Zoey braid her hair. He thought back to the night a year ago when he'd been drawn to her window. The analytical part of his mind thought of how he could use this against them. Most of his mind was caught in wonder. He saw her attend the years second Prefect Ritual of the year.

"Kalona." He heard Neferet whisper. He remained rooted where he was. "Kalona." She whispered again. He only became more firmly rooted to the spot. Then, the memories faded slowly. He felt her awaken and was thrown out of her mind.

_**Zoey**_

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" Layla asked me. My world started to shatter.

"Momma, I'm hungry. Wha for bwekfest?" Joi asked me, right on cue. And, as most moms are happy when their children say there first sentence, I cried. And, as most moms laugh and pick up their kids, I turned on my heel and ran to my husband.

"Stark!" I called. "STARK!" he ran out of our bedroom and turned towards me.

"What? What happened?" he asked. "Zoey, talk to me!"

"It's Layla and Joi. They both just said their first sentences." I told him, tears still running down my face. His face looked caught between joy and sorrow. He finally decided on joy and smiled.

"Zoey, we knew it would happen. I explained this to you over 3 years ago. Our kids could never have been normal."

"I know, but why so early?"

"Because the Goddess said so." He gave me a crooked smile. "And, Z, you just don't mess with goddesses." I smiled back until I heard a clank and then a scream. Me and Stark ran to the kitchen. I saw a plate in front of Layla and Joi on the ground. I guess Layla said she wanted a plate and air brought it to her. And, it was simple enough to see, Joi was having a vision. And, I was seeing it with her.

_There is blood. Blood all over. Fledglings, ones with red marks, are all over, more than I've ever seen. Neferet is at the front laughing, blood on her hands and her face. I look down by her feet and see that an older Cassidy is lying on the ground, barely breathing. Up front is the girl who looks like me has her back to me, looking at Kalona. _

"_No. I can't. Not like this. Goodbye, Kalona." Just as the girl starts to turn her face towards me, the vision ends. _

As I came back to my body I found that I was lying on the ground.

"Stark?" I asked groggily. I couldn't see my husband.

"Did you see her vision?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well, Joi and you woke up at the same time. I don't think she can see."

"Neither can I." I told him. "Call the group. We need to talk."

"At the House of Night?"

"No. Here."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and left. I followed the sign of my daughter's crying and cradled Joi to my chest.

_**Aphrodite**_

"So, let me get this straight. You shared a vision with Joi?" Aphrodite asked Zoey.

"I said that." Zoey told her.

"What was in the vision?" Damien asked.

"Well, I saw blood. I saw red fledglings, tons of them, fighting for Neferet. I saw Cassidy, about 20 years old, bleeding at Neferet's feet. I saw the girl, the one that looks like me, talking Kalona." Zoey said. Stevie Rae gasped and leaned on her husband, tears in her eyes. Aphrodite fought back revulsion. Not at the couple but at Neferet. Also, at herself. She knew exactly who the Zoey girl was. She had planned to tell Zoey, but, Nyx had appeared and told her not to. It would not have been so bad, only, the girl was Layla. A light flashed, and Nyx appeared to the group.

_**Zoey**_

The Goddess appeared in front of us and I said the first thing on my mind.

"Will I always share the visions with Joi?"

"No. only until she is old enough to tell you all what she's seen." I sighed in relief.

"Will my daughter die?" Stevie Rae asked shakily.

"Only time will tell." The Goddess replied.

"Who is the girl we keep seeing?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that. You will find out in due time." I got angry.

"I can't freaking wait around for 17 years not knowing who is Kalona's weakness. He was asking her to stay with him and she wouldn't. We need to freaking know this stuff!" I screamed.

"You will. And, if I told you, than Kalona could never be defeated. Trust my judgment, Zoeybird."

"I do. But, I can't work around her." I said, calmer.

"So don't. You can fit her into the puzzle without knowing who she is."

"I suppose so. Why did you come here?" I didn't ask out of rudeness, but simply to change the subject.

"To tell you to raise an army. A good army. An army who will stay loyal to you, but is raised the right way. Neferet is using red fledglings, ones loyal to her. You are my High Priestess, use the fledglings of your school."

"I can't ask them to do that for me. Kill for me, possibly be killed for me."

"Many of them will want to." With that, the Goddess disappeared.

_**Lillia (the next day)**_

"In approximately 17 years, Neferet will start a war. The Goddess visited me yesterday. She told me to raise an army. I do not like asking you to do this. But, if any of you are willing, I need your names. All of you will be of age by then. Any of you who wish, engrave you're names on the base of Nyx's statue. That statue will be here long after we are, and so, no one will forget what you have done." Lillia heard her mother speak. There was cheering. One came from beside her.

"Alex, a war is nothing to cheer about." Lillia told her fiancé.

"No. It's a way to show our loyalty." He explained. A line formed at the door. Every student ready to leave Nyx's temple and sign. Lillia went to the front of the line.

"I'm assigning every student who signs up 2 more mandatory classes. Archery will be taught by Stark. Hand to hand combat, and other weapons training will be taught by Rephaim. Thank you all so much." Zoey spoke again. More cheering followed and this time Lillia joined in. And so, the entire school filed out and signed their names onto the statue.

**Thank you all so much for sticking around. This is NOT the last chapter of Destined. There will be one or two more. Layla is the Zoey-girl (don't tell Zoey lol). Sorry about not telling you about the Kalona bit, but i didn't thnk of it during the A/N. Anyways, I have a new book obsession. It's the **_**Mortal Instruments **_**series by Cassandra Clare. My favorite guy character is Jace, a close second is Magnus, a very far third is Alec, and a very, very distant last is Simon. Well, I'm rambling. Anyway, I have to go get ready for school tomorrow. Obsessed with Jace Wayland/Herondale, StevieRae2011, signing off. **


	15. Trained

**Okay. This is possibly the last chapter. So, I'm going to give you a lot of news pertaining to this series as a whole, such as titles, age ranges, et cetera. So, this book will end at 3 or 4 years old. Next book, **_**Foreseen**_**, starts when the babies are 7 and ends when they're 14. 3****rd**** book, **_**Gifted**_**. Begins at 15 and ends at 19. Finally, **_**Realized**_**, starts at 19 and ends at 20. All the prophecies don't come true until **_**Realized**_**. But, bits and pieces are spread out through **_**Foreseen **_**and**_** Gifted. **_**I'd like to thank House of Night is Baller (formerly known as "anonymous") for telling me I inspired her/him. This means a great deal to me. I'd also like to tell them some good news. Cassandra Clare is writing a new **_**Mortal Instruments **_**book. It's called **_**City of Fallen Angels**_**. It comes out this year! Anyways, this chapter focuses around the new classes Rephaim and Stark are teaching. Read On! **

Chapter 15: Trained

_**Stark**_

"Alright! Everyone, listen up!" Stark shouted. Everyone turned a head towards him. "Everyone here is going to learn to shoot an arrow. If any of you complete the Change before you learn, you will still take this class. Got it?" A chorus of agreement flowed through the crowd.

"Hey, Professor Stark? Why are you so good?" asked a fledgling. They never told anyone about his gift. Oh well, time to tell.

"It is a Goddess given talent. Watch." He turned his back on the target and thought only of the target. He shot it forward. Right before all of their eyes, it turned tail and hit a bull's-eye. A roar of cheers erupted through the crowd. "Who wants a try?"

"I'm game." Alex said, stepping forward. He took the bow from Stark. He also cheated. He made a tunnel of starlight that he just followed to the target.

"Well, if we ever have a competition, we'd call that cheating. Here, training for battle, I'd congratulate you for thinking to use Goddess given abilities." Stark told him. Everyone cheered. "Anyone else want to give it a go?" And so, one by one, students stepped up to the plate. Alex was the only one to even make it close to bull's eye. One got it in the outer rink. The rest of the kids all shot above it, didn't even make it to the target, and one even managed to almost shoot someone else.

"We've got a lot of work to do. Class dismissed." Stark told them. He was for about 2 minutes before the next period started.

_**Rephaim**_

While Stark dealt with his class, Rephaim was doing to same.

"All right! Who wants to try to bring me down?" he asked.

"I'll have a go." said a tall boy name Christopher.

"Fine. Come on." As Rephaim had known he would, he charged head on. Rephaim stood still. At impact, he used Christopher's own force to flip him over. He lightly placed a foot on his chest and grinned. "Anyone else want a shot."

"Well, I'd like to try." A meek voice said. It was Ellie. Rephaim smiled.

"Well, alright. But, I won't go easy."

"I know." Instead of charging, Ellie muttered something Rephaim didn't catch. All of a sudden, a mini earthquake erupted under his feet. Walls of earth rose from the ground and left him nowhere to go but forward.

"Nice strategy." He told her. Then, the air was whipped out of his lungs. He fell flat on his back. Ellie stepped forward and placed her foot on top of his chest. Then, she smiled and moved. The wind died and the walls fell back into the earth, gone without a trace.

"Would that be cheating?" she asked, smiling.

"In a competition: yes. On a battlefield: there's no such thing." he told her. "Great job." He turned to the rest of the class. "You all know I was not always human?" He received a chorus of nods. "I was immortal. So I have years of experience. Ellie," he nodded to the girl still beaming at his side, "had the idea of using Goddess-given abilities. So should you." There was a wave of doubt and disagreement.

"We don't have any!" the first boy yelled.

"No. Not all of you have affinities. But you all have your strengths. Use them. Some of you have the cunning mind. Some of the strength of brute force. Some of you have other, undiscovered talents. But remember, everything's a weapon on the battlefield." A bell tolled. And so, on that grim note he dismissed the class.

**Okay, this doesn't feel like the end does it? So, even though it was supposed **to** be, this is not the end. It just doesn't feel **_**over. **_**I mean not even for a series. Oh well. And a special message to "Maria". This is a dang good story according to multiple people. I'm not freaking perfect! I can mess up and change their personalities a teeny bit! How is this freaking story unrealistic! And, you judged it on the first freaking chapter! I know that's not the best, but it gets way freaking better! Don't like, don't comment! That was not to any of you, just to "Maria". I'm not really that mean am I? I'm just angry is all. Calming down, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	16. Changed

**Okay. I'm back. Please don't throw rocks at me passing on the street. I don't really have an excuse for being so late other than reading, homework, and my sis hogging the computer. I've had to break out my laptop and type on Works! I'm actually at my aunt's house now though. I have good news and bad news. Bad news first. I tried out for Musicale (a group of chorus in my school) and I didn't make it! All of my friends did and I didn't! I'm stuck in this other group who's name I can't tell you because it reveals the name of my school… And this isn't even a group I would've had to try out for! Okay, now the good news. My grandma (one of my two favorite people) used to live ion New York. Now she lives where I live! Okay, now onto chapter notes. I'm not really sure what to do in this chapter. But, we are going to hear wedding talk. And it's a little less than a year from the last chapter. Read On!**

Chapter 16: Changed

_**Zoey**_

"Soon, most of you will be completing the Change. Afterwards, you will choose a career path. Anyone have any ideas for what they want to do?" I asked my class. Of course, Lillia raised her hand. "Lillia?"

"I'm going to be a High Priestess." she told me expectedly. I smiled at her. Goddess, she was so close to completing the Change. And engaged. To my surprise, Alex also raised his hand. He was still a fledgling, and I knew how hard it was to choose a side when you were a Red fledgling.

"Alex?"

"I'm going to be a Son of Erebus, the first ever Red Vampyre one." he told me. I smiled. I was shocked but glad. Only one more hand was in the air.

"Ellie?" I asked.

"Well, either a High Priestess or I want to be a teacher." she told me.

"Thank you to all who shared." I began to smile until my daughter fell out of her chair. She screamed. "Lillia." Everyone was staring at her. I ran over. I didn't see any blood so I immediately knew what was happening. I began to clap. Many looked shocked but soon understood what was happening until my while classroom was filled with the noise. Lillia sat up and smiled. He new tattoo was simple yet complex. It was sapphire blue flames twining and twisting and curling all the way down to her chin. They wound through her cheekbones and under her eyes.

"Mom, I- I've Ch- Changed." she stuttered.

"Yes, Lillia, you have." I hugged her tight and passed her to Alex. I pulled out my cell phone. "Stevie Rae, gather the group. We've got a ceremony to do."

"Lillia?" she asked me.

"Mmmhmmm."

"'Kay. We'll be there."

"Stevie Rae, 15 minutes. You know it's best to do while it's fresh." She didn't reply just hung up. Not to be rude, just to get it done quickly. I made another call. "Erik, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends, Zoey." he replied.

"I need a sub for the rest of this period and for the next one. Can you please?" I begged.

"Why?" he sounded astounded.

"Lillia's made the change." I told him proudly.

"Really? Cangrats." he tells me.

"Thanks. I've got to go. Can you be here in 10?"

"Yeah. I'm actually back at your old school. Wait, there's my target. Bye, see you there." He hung up and I turned back to my class.

"Class, listen." My class stopped their congratulations to listen to my announcement. "In about 10 minutes, Erik Night will come and sub for me. You will be respectful and courteous." I got nods and mumbled affirmations and turned to my daughter. "And you have a ceremony to prepare for. After he arrives, we have to do a very fast preparation." She nodded.

"Am I aloud to come with my fiancé to the most important day in her very long life?" Alex asked, on the verge of angry.

"I'm sorry, no fledglings are aloud in the ceremony." He looked about to protest when Erik walked in. I walked over and said, "Than you so much. I owe you one." I hugged him and led my daughter to my High Priestess dorms. "We're both lucky I keep emergency stuff in here." I told her. I opened the closet and she gasped.

"These are gorgeous." She fingered the dresses I keep in that closet.

"Hurry and pick one." I told her. She grabbed at one in particular. I took it out and she nodded. It was a red one that shimmered. It was covered in sapphires and onyxes but they were distanced enough to show it wasn't just the gems that shimmered. She slipped it on and she looked gorgeous. The cloth seemed to flicker like the flame in a hearth.

"Now for hair." I told her. I glanced at the clock and saw we only had 3 minutes. I pulled out her wavy soft hair and put it up in a braided crown.

"You're ready." I whispered. I hug her tight and we walk to the temple. I look at the clock and realize that in one minute (the end of the 15 minutes) it would chime the midnight tolls. The chimes begin and we walk into the temple. I see my circle assembled with a smaller circle of stuff in the center. I position Lillia in it. She looks down and I see her take in the objects: a bowl of water, a bowl with a fire burning inside it, a bowl of dirt, an empty bowl for air, pine needles, a red candle, a purple candle, a blue candle, a yellow candle, and a green candle.

"Mom, I'm scared." she told me.

"Don't be." I replied understandingly. Just then Stark walked in, late as always.

"There's my little girl." he said. He smiled, though tears glistened in his eyes. He walked up and stroked her cheek, his eyes loving as only a father could love a daughter.

"Hi, Dad." she said and hugged him tightly. I gently disengaged her.

"We have to get started." I tell her, then hug her myself. I take my place in front of her and close my eyes, call all the elements to me. "Tonight, Nyx, is a special. For the first time of 3, a daughter of mine has completed the Change." I paused, allowing Spirit to carry the words to the Goddess. I carried on when the wind blew in my face, showing me she was listening. "A daughter of yours also, as she is a Vampyre. She is gifted with a fire affinity." The fire at Lillia's feet flared. Damien stepped forward.

"Lillia has been gifted with the day she breathes Air as a child of Nyx. Air, let her be blessed with many more breaths and blow away any Darkness clinging to her." he said. The blew once more and stopped abruptly. Damien resumed his position in the east.

Shaunee stepped forward and began, "This girl has the spark to pull through. Fire, I ask you to burn away anything that might try to put it out. I ask you to take special car in this, as you have chosen both of us." The fire in the bowl flared higher. Shaunee turned and returned to her place next to Damien.

Erin stepped for ward. "Lillia is graceful as the cold stream. I ask that Water cleanses her of sadness and heartache and gives her the strength to move forward." The water in the bowl rippled as if someone had touched it.

As Erin stepped back, Stevie Rae moved to take her place. "This girl has a solid heart that is hard the break. Earth, give her strength and protection to survive the upcoming war with Neferet." Stevie Rae resumed her place as the dirt in the bowl solidified into a rock. There was a pause in the room as I turned around to face my daughter.

"Lillia has a fiery soul, and a kind spirit. Spirit, I ask you to guide her and help her to never stray from Nyx's path. My hand glowed purple and I rested it on her shoulder, my hand covered with the Goddess's own invisible one. Even as my hand touched, everything in the room changed. The element candles blew out, the water stilled, the air was almost a solid force, the rock turned back into dirt, and the large fire that had built up died out all at once. Lastly, I felt the Goddess remove her hand and the glow died. Lillia had completed the ceremony. She was now a full vampyre.

_**(the next day; lunch) Lillia**_

Lillia sat down with Alex at their table. She actually only had to take two periods now (Rephaim's and Stark's). "Where is everyone?"

"I asked them to leave. I need to talk to you about something important. By the way, you're so lucky, babe. Only 2 periods?" he smiled and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I know right? But, I'm 20 years old. I don't need to go to school." She smiled too. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, you're an adult now. Well, now that I think about it, actually there's two." He paused and as she began to speak he cut her off and said, "When are we getting married? We've been engaged two years."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I can't. I want my sisters to remember my wedding. They're four. Give me three more years, when they're seven. I promise." She kissed him. He didn't smile, only nodded. "What else is there?" she asked, trying to changer the subject. He got down on one knee.

"Lillia, you've already said you'd be my wife, my mate, as long as we are both alive. Now, I'd like to ask you to accept my Warrior's Oath, so that I may protect you in this world and the next, whenever the need presents itself. Lillia Ellens-Redbird, do you accept?" Lillia leapt into his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She kissed him and he fell to the ground. In a moment he rose again, his crescent outline now filled in and surrounded by stars that do loops and swirls all around his face. She knew that in a moment they'd have to call Zoey to do his Change ceremony. But, at the moment, in her world, there was only bliss, joy, love, and utter peace.

**Okay. And so here ends **_**"Destined"**_**. In the next book, Lillia will be present, but I'll try to make it more about the babies. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but they are the people my plot line centers around. So, Lillia gets the back seat. **_**"Foreseen" **_**will begin sometime next week. Don't yell at me, I'm visiting family. Thank you to all my fans who will be waiting. I'm so happy to get more than 50 reviews because of all of you. By the way, the Inuyasha story is up. Well, I'll be back soon, but with a new story. I'm sorry I didn't do more with the wedding talk. I was going to, but I'm really tired. Sorry. Feeling bitter-sweet, StevieRae2011, signing off. **


End file.
